


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by damareizuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Hanamiya Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, HanaKuro, I like akashi as an antagonist, I should update my other fics, Idk this feel like ooc hanamiya and kuroko, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omegaverse, Yes I am not finish with my other fics, yes I have a thing for hanamiya/kuroko/akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damareizuki/pseuds/damareizuki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't even remember when it started and how it happened, all he knew is he is in love with his best friend and basketball partner, Kagami Taiga.Until he finally met his predestined half in the being of the Bad Boy of the Crownless Generals—Hanamiya Makoto.*** HanaKuro Omegaverse Fanfiction ***
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 57
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Between the Shadow and the Soul by damareizuki**
> 
>   
> Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke**  
>  Pair: **HanaKuro (Hanamiya Makoto/KurokoTetsuya)**  
>  Universe: **Omegaverse**
> 
> **RATED M**  
>  [ language, sexual content, violence, drugs ]
> 
> Update Schedule:  
> Still finalizing
> 
> • • •
> 
> All Rights Reserved, This story or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the author except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.
> 
> Exclusive on **ARCHIVEOFOUROWN.ORG**
> 
> **  
> _Characters originally from Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, serialized under Weekly Shounen Jump._  
> **
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, products, and events are all from the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales or persons—living or dead—is coincidental.
> 
> No part of this story shall be produced in any material without the author's permission.

**I love you as certain**

**dark things are to be loved,**

**in secret,**

**between the shadow and the soul.**

**— Pablo Neruda**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

**Hi!**

Yes, I know I still got a bunch of stories ongoing but I gave in and entertained this plot bunny of mine. I don't think this will take 10 chapters, honestly. That's probably the maximum I can go for this story or not. Idk. Maybe I'd go over or under 10 chapters. Who knows.

But before that, this would be my first take on the ever infamous **Omegaverse** so I created a simple guideline on how I will tackle the said universe.

Honestly… I am not a big fan of how most Omegaverse is written. Probably the only Omegaverse story that I truly enjoyed was **_Fargo's Love is an Illusion_** webtoon that was serialized through Lezhin and **_Kiraide Isasete_** a manga by **_Hijiki_**. Most stories use it as a poor excuse to objectify someone (and justify rape and shiz. Love is an Illusion and Kiraide Isasete has some of those elements but yeah…) through some biological shit that they didn't have any control over. And Omegaverse is a pretty good setup for a pwp. But I feel like I am deprived with a HanaKuro Omegaverse Fanfiction, soooo here we go.

You know me, ** _I am a HanaKuro bitch_**. Plus reading different drabbles about them last night ignited the fire I tried to keep under control in my heart. Lol.

And after some time, I felt a wild thirst for my main KnB 'problematic' ship. But seriously, how can you not love HanaKuro when it's a rare ship with good AO3 fics??? Tell me your secrets of resisting this damn ship cause before I knew it I am building a damn huge cruise ship to honor it. Lol.

Anyways, for this story:

**Important to Remember**

This could probably answer some questions you have while reading.

  * The population ratio: **90% Betas, 7% Alphas, and 3% Omegas**



  * Because of this ratio omegas are highly valued than Alphas as they are the only ones capable of producing another omega or alpha.



  * Birth chart: **Alpha + Alpha = Beta (heterosexual relationship only), Beta + Alpha = Beta (heterosexual relationship only), Alpha + Omega = Alpha/Omega, Beta + Omega = it's rare for them to conceive (standard for heterosexual relationship but rare for the homosexual relationship—almost impossible)**



  * Knowing the value of Omegas, there are tight laws regarding them and their identity are never given to the public. But because of their value and how each family (and the society) in general wanted to have more Alphas to help them progress in different fields, these tight regulations are overlooked at times.



  * **Mating Dynamics:** Only Alpha and Omega can **_officially bond_** (meaning they have an eternal vow and they can't be with someone else, the bond effects both Alpha and Omega). But this doesn't mean that Betas and Alphas can't be together so does Betas and Omegas, it's just that the bond only works for Alpha and Omega.



  * **Soulmate System:** This is **_an extremely rare case_** that there wasn't much record of it. When an Alpha and Omega are born with a red dot on their wrist, this indicates that they have a soulmate. Usually when this happens they tend not to bond with anyone because their soulmate would complicate things. Because once they met their soulmate, they're automatically bonded. When the soulmates meet, the dot would disappear and the name of their soulmate would appear somewhere on their body.



**[ α ] Alpha Guide:**

  * Similar to the standard Omegaverse, **_Alphas are on the top of the chain_**. They are born with extremely good looks, charm, and skills. They are deemed prodigies in their chosen fields. They tend to possess almost superhuman strength and speed.



  * Some Alphas can use **_dominance_** —which they can utilize their pheromones to painfully immobilize anyone and make them submit to their bidding.



  * There are three tiers for Alphas: **(01) Dominari** — the Alphas of Alphas (this is referred to as extremely Dominant Alphas in most omegaverse), **(02) Estendre** — the standard Alphas (they're the most balanced Alphas as they're not weak but not too strong either), **(03) Reciente** — the Alphas who are only a level or two higher than Betas (They are definitely stronger than Alto but can't hold a candle against Estendres).



**[ β ] Beta Guide:**

  * Similar to the standard Omegaverse, **_Betas are normal people_**.



  * There are two kinds of Betas: **(01) Alto** — Betas that have some traits similar to Alphas but are not enough to be considered as Alphas, they can sense pheromones to some extent. **(02) Menos** — the standard Betas, the normal people.



**[** **Ω** **] Omega Guide:**

  * For this story like the standard Omegaverse, Omegas on this story still goes into heat but since they had strict rules on Omegas, those who manifested as Omega are required to attend an academy to understand the dynamics of being an Omega. As a result, they can control their heat and pheromones better with help from training and suppressants.



  * There are no classifications for Omegas. However, there are some Omegas who has a strong sense of their pheromones that they can use it to their advantage.



Maybe there are things that I forgot but these are the basics for this story. Hopefully, I wouldn't go the **_bastard way_** when writing this Omegaverse. I am tired of reading people making Omegas suffer. Lol.

But then, you can't trust writers. 😛

Cheers,

damareizuki

* * *

_“Our souls already know each other, don’t they?’ he whispered.“It’s our bodies that are new.”_

_— Karen Ross_

* * *

**I : Soul Matter**

* * *

Kuroko often wonders when it started.

What was the exact moment that he crossed the line between friendship and love?

When did he step out of that comfort zone?

Why did he step out of that comfort zone?

The bluenette spent sleepless nights thinking about those things. Asking himself over and over again about something he both knows and doesn't. Kuroko jungled between different answers but can't decide which one was right.

Was it during that time that Kagami Taiga stood on the basketball court and filled it with his overflowing light? Or was it the time where Kagami would smile at him whenever they manage to win a game despite always feeling like they're just hanging by the thread up until the last seconds? Or was it those quiet days where Kuroko would watch the tall guy's broad back while he snoozes off, mumbling words, dreaming of playing the game they love the most?

He'd probably never know when was the exact moment or the exact reason but one thing is for sure while they play their hearts out in the court, desperately running towards their dream, he knew what he felt for Seirin's ace.

Kuroko slapped the ball towards Kagami who caught it perfectly in his hands before dunking it. The bell rang declaring their victory against Senshinkan High. And like always, Kagami draped his arm towards him while they rejoiced at their victory.

Kuroko inwardly smiled, eyes locked towards their ace before turning towards their teammates.

Even if he spent more nights thinking of whens and whys, the end result will still be the same. And that's… he's in love with his best friend. With his light.

After the game, they quickly walked their way to their assigned locker room. Kuroko was busy looking at his phone, reading the message his mother sent him that was reminding him about taking his medicine. He quickly replied that he just finished the game and that he would definitely take the medicine.

It was when he was just 12 when he found out that he was an Omega. His parents had always suspected that he would be one considering his mother is an Omega. And only an Omega can give birth to an Alpha or Omega. They were honest about hoping he would be an Alpha so he could have a much 'easier' life but frankly, he doesn't care. But as he grew, the signs became clearer that he's bound to be an Omega.

His parents loved him nonetheless.

They did their best to make sure he knew the ins and outs of being an Omega. They even made sure he'd get the shot which will suppress his heat. And that shot was not by any means cheap. He had been busy lately that he hadn't gone to the doctor to get the said shot which he needed to get every three months. For the time being, he sticks with eating pills every day.

But if he would be honest, he doesn't really think that he would be in heat any time right now. Unconsciously, his other handheld his black wrist band that covers the red dot on it. 

There would be no way that he'll be in heat unless he finally meets his soulmate. And he doesn't really think he'd meet him or her anytime soon.

And Kuroko Tetsuya for one is not that eager to see him or her as well, not when he's obviously in love with Kagami Taiga.

Meeting his soulmate right now will complicate things for him.

The whole world seemed to rave about this soulmate thing but he can't say he shares the same excitement.

When his parents saw the red dot on his wrist when he was born they told him how excited they were for him as it was a rare case that an Omega is born with a soulmate. He remembered how his mom always told him about the certain person that was born for him. Admittedly, when he was younger, he was excited about the whole matter. He wanted to meet his soulmate as soon as possible. Now thinking how much he wished to meet his supposedly destined half, he must have been lonely.

Well, growing up with barely any friends as his presence was almost nonexistant, he clung hard on the idea of someone born to be with him.

When he manifested as Omega, his world turned upside down. His presence was still low as he mastered controlling his scent and pheromones but at some point, people will always look at him, ask for his number, and all those crazy shit he never thought he'd experience.

Kuroko pushed all his thoughts away, whoever his soulmate is, he wished he or she would not show up right now because he'd like to have a chance with love as he was thinking of confessing his feelings to Kagami Taiga.

With tight lips, Kuroko quickly removed the pheromone suppressant bracelet. He winced at how recklessly he took the thing off. Whenever they play a game, those who manifested as Alpha or Omega are given a specific type of bracelet which suppressed their pheromones. This is to avoid Alphas from using their dominance and Omega from unconsciously releasing their pheromones when they got tired. And according to many, to keep the game fair.

The bracelet is quite unpleasant to use when it has this long thin needle that needed to be plunged on a certain vein. Usually, it's their coach that takes it off for him and Kagami as they're the only ones who are not Betas in the team but Kuroko was lost in his thoughts and just ripped the bracelet off without thinking.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami choked at the water he's drinking when he suddenly inhaled Kuroko's scent. He turned to him and saw how the bluenette has recklessly ripped off the bracelet off his hand.

"Sorry, I took it off without thinking." Kagami understood why he would do that as the device is quite uncomfortable yet it was still careless even for Kuroko.

"Have you taken your meds? " Kagami steadied himself. Kuroko always had this tendency to unconsciously lose control of his pheromones whenever he's tired. "You should really get your shot," he cleared his throat, forcing himself to ignore the sweet scent coming from the small guy next to him.

"Sorry, I'll keep it under," Kuroko answered. Soon, his scent grew faint enough to make Kagami sigh in relief.

The taller guy can't still get used whenever Kuroko loses control over his scent or pheromones. Kuroko seemed to not have any idea how inviting he was. He smells so good that sometimes even his suppressant and that exceptional control of his can't seem to keep his pheromones under the wraps. He was sure if Omegas has tiers like Alphas, Kuroko would have been on the top tier. The mere fact that Kuroko can play basketball and even lead them to victory at times is no ordinary feat when he's an Omega.

"Just get your shot tomorrow, we don't have a game anyway. I'll even accompany you." Kagami chimed without thinking. Kuroko's cheeks burned at what the latter said. If Kagami goes with him to the clinic, it would seem as if they were together. People might even think they're mated.

Yep, there he goes again making him feel things. Making him hope.

"No, it's okay. I can go alone." Kuroko replied but Kagami insisted, saying he doesn't have anything to do anyway.

Riko, their coach, turned towards them. Riko is not an Alpha but she manifested as an Alto which is a higher form of Beta. They have the ability to smell or sense pheromones. And Aida Riko has one good sense of smell.

She quickly dashed towards Kuroko while scolding him on how he could just recklessly pull the bracelet off. The whole team stopped on their tracks while Riko was lost in her litany about Kuroko not being careful about himself.

Kuroko didn't argue and just apologized for making them worry. But sometimes, he wished they won't treat him like he was some fragile figurine just because he happened to be an Omega.

"Kuroko, just listen to the coach," their captain even said at one point. Kuroko sighed in resignation and just allowed them to make a fuss when he wished they could just continue towards their assigned locker room.

While the entire team of Seirin was busy fussing over Kuroko they didn't notice another team walking their way from the locker towards the court clad in their forest green and black varsity uniform.

"Oi, captain, treat us in the bar later! I wanna know who drinks better me or Yamazaki," a voice said followed by a pop of the gum he blew into a bubble.

"Win first before demanding shit, idiot." Someone answered back.

Kuroko flinched upon hearing his voice. It was smooth and manly. If you ignore his word choice and focused on his voice. Hearing his tone and timbre almost felt like eating expensive chocolate. And Kuroko never had expensive chocolate but hearing his voice felt like he was remembering something he never even done before. How come his voice brought nostalgia from memories he never had in the first place. To some extent, his team's nagging slips off as he settled at the comfort of the stranger's voice. Curious, Kuroko turned to look at the one who spoke.

Their eyes met. Sky blue eyes fixed against amber eyes.

It was only for a split second but he felt like they had stared at each other for like forever. Why does he felt so familiar when he was just someone he literally saw a second ago.

"Okay, that's enough," Kiyoshi gave a hearty laugh. "Let's go to our locker room so we can rest. Kuroko needs to rest."

Kuroko turned to Kiyoshi saying his thanks for saving him from his teammate's nagging. The taller guy just gently tapped his shoulder, acknowledging his thanks.

And finally, they moved on towards the locker room. While the stranger slipped out of Kuroko's mind.

Upon arriving in their locker room, Kuroko quickly took medicine and downed it with half bottle of water. Readying his wristwatch, he removed his wrist bands. Kuroko flinched upon seeing his wrist.

The red dot is gone.

Kuroko ran his finger over the place where it used to be. He was 100% sure that the dot was still there before the game.

What could have happened?

Maybe, fate decided that he doesn't need a soulmate?

That thought strangely comforted and perplexed him at the same time. It was the first time he doesn't know whether he liked something or not.

"Kuroko, hurry up and shower already. We will be eating out!" Hyuuga called.

"Yes," he answered pushing all his thoughts away as he reached for his towel. Most of the time they let him shower on his own because for some reason he affects Betas as well. His parents theorized that it could be a side effect of having a predestined mate.

He took off his clothes before stepping in the shower. Allowing the warm water to take away his thoughts. Wash away the tiredness he felt. He allowed himself to let go of everything and just relax. When he started scrubbing his body, he was surprised upon seeing a name engraved on his collarbone. Blinking, he touched the name that was permanently inked on his skin in the color of blood red.

_**Hanamiya Makoto.** _

The name burned against his skin before it made its way out of his lips. As soon as his lips called his name, Kuroko felt his body trembled until he fell on his knees. A strange inexplicable sensation built inside him and exploded under his skin. He doesn't know what happened but his pheromones filled the whole shower room. His body heated up, losing control.

Was he having his first heat cycle? Panic filled him until he tried to think through what's happening.

He scanned the archive of the Omega Heat Cycle in his head. It's certainly felt like he was entering heat but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Kuroko!" Kagami called knocking on the door. Kuroko recognized the worry and grit on his voice. The taller guy clearly fought hard to keep his voice steady.

"P-please give me five minutes," Kuroko almost snarled, trying hard to keep everything under control. His control over his scent and pheromones had always been commendable. Even his teachers and his doctor had nothing but praises about it but right now it felt like he was inside a different body and nothing was going his way.

"A-are you okay, Kuroko?" this time it's their coach that asked.

"Yes." He breathed painfully. Thankful for the running water that keeps him grounded. Kept him awake and allowing him to still use his head.

"D-do you need your medicine?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going inside." The door opened and his scent and pheromones quickly made its way towards the locker room that his every teammate held their breath.

Kuroko quickly covered the name on his collarbone when Riko came towards him handing him 3 pills which he quickly chewed on. He hated bitter things but his mom always told him that in case of emergency he could chew three pills and it should work like magic.

Well, his mother always takes Omega lessons seriously.

After half a minute, his breathing stabilized and he was able to finally regain control of everything. "What happened?" Riko worriedly asked, turning off the shower and covering him with a towel that Hyuuga gave.

"I don't know." Kuroko weakly pushed himself to stand up. "I took a pill before showering."

"Furihata said he saw you did that."

"Something just suddenly happened." Kuroko tried to make it sound like nothing. Right now, he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Kuroko, your scent..." Kagami pressed his lips on a tight line, leaning against the wall next to the shower room's door. "It changed..."

"What do you mean?"

Riko helped Kuroko dry up and changed to new clothes since Kuroko was still weak due to what happened. But Kuroko made sure Riko won't see the mark on his collarbone. At least not now.

"You used to have this sweet powdery vanilla scent but this time your scent is like a bar of expensive chocolate," Kiyoshi answered with the team agreeing.

Kuroko briefly paused. He was never able to really recognize his scent but all his life people had told him how he smelled like vanilla. That he smelled sweet but nothing too sweet.

For them to say that his scent changed... Kuroko felt like he was being slapped by reality.

"It reminded me of that expensive chocolate mom brought home when she went to Europe." Izuki chimed in while nodding.

Kuroko and Riko stepped out of the shower room. Kagami pushed himself away from the wall. He was wearing such a serious expression.

"Do you know what it means when your scent suddenly changed?" Kuroko turned to Kagami. His question was like a cold bucket that was doused on him. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

But more than the implication of his question, Kuroko found his accusatory tone harder to swallow. It was like Kagami was in pain and he was blaming all those unknown pain to him. Forcing him to shoulder it. It wasn't like Kagami liked him but why was he acting as if he betrayed him.

He was the one who liked Kagami for who knows how long.

"Don't be silly, Kagami-kun." Kuroko put on his indifference mask and used his emotionless tone. Just like what he always does. No one said anything.

Kuroko just walked towards his locker and put on his jacket before grabbing his bag.

"How can I be mated?" He turned to Kagami who just looked at him with what seemed to be almost a pained expression. Without waiting for his answer, he left the room.

He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. He needed to organize his thoughts.

When he was younger, he had always wanted to see his soulmate. He wondered how he or she would look like. What would his or her voice sound like? What would his or her personality be like?

As he spent his days alone and lonely, he clung desperately to the thought of the person being born to be with him. And when his friends all decided to turn their backs from him. When he found himself in the pit of despair their betrayal pushed him into he held tightly on the thought that he still has his soulmate with him despite not knowing who he or she is.

At some point, the thought of his soulmate was the only thing that pushed him to continue.

Kuroko felt his tears welled up, remembering how Kagami looked at him. And the accusing tone he had when he asked him that question.

_Do you know what it means when your scent suddenly changed?_

He briefly wondered when did he start wishing to not meet his soulmate?

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Kuroko slumped himself on one of the empty benches. He allowed the wind to calmed him down. Today was quite a day. Closing his eyes, he tried to empty his mind only to hear that voice echo inside his head.

_Win first before demanding shit, idiot._

* * *

Another Author's Note:

And yes, I didn't read enough **Omegaverse** to fully understand its dynamics but I feel like I still had the basics down. Using the basics, I created this universe. It might be confusing but hopefully, you'll enjoy this story.

Raise your hand in the air if you're a fellow HanaKuro trash like me! HanaKuro will forever take an infinite space in my heart.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Rummaging in our souls, we often dig up something that ought to have lain there unnoticed._

_— Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina_

* * *

**II : Fate Defiance**

* * *

Reality is harder to swallow especially if it was something that happened beyond your control. Kagami was right, he's mated. The seemingly burning sensation of this stranger's name against his collarbone is the proof of it. But then, Kuroko never had any say in it. How can he do anything about it when the day he was born it was decided that he already has this person that he wouldn't be able to live without.

Having a soulmate is as rare as it could get that there wasn't much to read about it. It's such a rare occurrence that people almost believed it to be nothing but a myth.

When an Omega or an Alpha is born with a red dot on their wrist, it meant they have a predestined mate. According to what he read before, soulmates usually meet during their mid to late twenties but there he was a budding sixteen-year-old with the name of someone engraved on his skin.

When soulmate meets, the red dot disappears and the name of your soulmate will be marked somewhere in your body. But what he doesn't know is that he's basically mated when the dot changed into a name.

People used to say that soulmates don't necessarily need to be in a romantic relationship but the two of them won't be able to survive long without each other. They'd be easily exhausted or worse lose control of themselves.

If he thought of it that way, he's basically mated without any choice.

The change in his scent is the first sign that he's mated. Being unable to control his pheromones is another sign. If he continues to be apart from his soulmate it will get worse. Aside from being weak and tired, he could actually be in danger when he loses control of his pheromones.

He still wished that they met when they're old enough. Who in the world would want to mate at a young age? When being mated is basically being dependent on their other half.

_They could literally die without their mate_.

Ransacking his brain, he couldn't even think of someone or anyone mated in his age. The youngest he knew was at least 20 years old and the suggested age for mating is 25. This is to avoid people from mating recklessly as it's a permanent thing.

Once an Alpha and an Omega are mated, there's no turning back.

"Kuroko," Kagami called snapping him out of his thinking realm. "You okay?"

They never talked about what happened earlier. That's just how his friendship rolls with Kagami. They never talk about things rather they just sweep it under the rug and move on. Kuroko often wonders how long will it be before all the things they chose to not talk about finally caught up to them.

Kuroko nodded. "Let's order, I am quite hungry." He quickly added looking at the menu. They were now in an okonomiyaki place to celebrate their victory. And for some motivation, before they fight Shuutoku at the Final League.

After eating, they began walking their way home. It had become a routine that Kagami walks Kuroko, saying that it's dangerous for the latter to walk on his own. Especially with Omegas being so rare that there was such a high demand for them like they're not humans but rather a luxurious commodity.

As Omegas are the only ones capable of conceiving an Omega or an Alpha. Rich families are willing to buy Omegas just so they could produce their own Alpha and Omega.

"You can just walk me here," Kuroko turned to Kagami when they reached a convenience store that was just a few blocks away from his house.

"You sure?"

"Yes, mom." Kagami made a face at his answer. "I'm serious, I need to buy something before going home plus my house is just a few blocks away and it's not that late yet," Kuroko added.

"Fine. Just call me when something happened." Kuroko nodded. Kagami waved goodbye and began walking home.

Kuroko entered the convenience store and began scanning the drinks section. He grabbed his favorite vanilla drink, at least five bottles of it. That was the only thing he was planning to buy but his eyes landed on a bar of chocolate. He was never interested in chocolates. It's not just his thing though he does eat some of the chocolates he received during Valentine's day yet he never craved it.

_You used to have this sweet powdery vanilla scent but this time your scent is like a bar of expensive chocolate._

He remembered Kiyoshi's words all of a sudden and made him a little curious. Scanning the aisle he grabbed the most expensive chocolate bar he could buy in the convenience store before paying for everything.

After stepping out of the store, he peeled the wrapper of the chocolate bar and started nibbling on it. It tasted better than the chocolates he had before maybe because it's quite pricey compared to the ones he had.

He doesn't hate it but concluded that he's just not a chocolate person.

Arriving home, he was welcomed by his ever-cheerful mother who immediately asked how were today's game and his day. Kuroko tentatively replied with what happened during the game and his day purposely leaving out the part that he met his soulmate. He's not planning to keep it a secret, he just wanted to talk about it separately. Besides, he never really kept any secret from his mother.

"Mom," Tetsuya stuffed his vanilla drinks in the fridge.

"Yes, honey?"

"I met my soulmate."

Kuroko Tamayo dropped the bowl she was holding upon hearing what he said. It landed on the floor with a loud crashing sound that his father ran from his study towards the kitchen.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Kuroko Tetsuhiko worriedly asked.

Tamayo ignored her husband's question as she threw herself towards her son. Wrapping him tightly in her arms.

"Mom, I can't breathe..." Tetsuya mumbled.

There was a time in which they had stopped believing about their son having a soulmate. That they would just like to think that the red dot on his wrist is nothing but a strange birthmark. At one point, she even felt that it was cruel for him to be unable to choose whom he wanted to be with. But her husband kept reminding her that whoever Kuroko's soulmate is, is someone who will be able to make their son happy if not then fate won't bother bringing them together.

"You met your soulmate? Who is it?" and a parade of endless questions followed. Upon hearing all of this even his dad became excited.

"So this explained why you smell like chocolate. I was waiting for you to say something!" his mother added. Tetsuya felt like he would be hearing about his new scent for quite some time.

Tetsuya waited for his parents to calm down before he began explaining. "I mean, I happened to just be in the same place as him but I never talked to him or really met him."

Tetsuya then tugged his shirt's collar to show his parent's the name printed on his skin.

"Hanamiya Makoto," his mother read. "What a lovely name!"

"So, how does he looked like?" His father asked.

"Well, I didn't see him clearly but his voice is nice," Tetsuya answered truthfully. "His voice is comforting and smooth. It's like expensive chocolate."

His mother pulled him into another tight embrace telling him that it could be the reason why his scent is now chocolates. But Tetsuya didn't want to dwell on that thought.

"Wait, I think I heard that name before..." Tetsuhiko suddenly said making his wife and child turn to him in confusion. The older guy just ran his way to his study only to run back to the kitchen with his iPad and a ledger.

"Oh my god, I knew it!" The head of the Kuroko household exclaimed showing a picture and an article on his iPad to his family.

Tetsuya stared at the photo on his father's device. It was Hanamiya Makoto, groomed, and dressed in one of those expensive luxury brand suits. According to the article, he was the genius heir of the huge Shion Group, a conglomerate which runs malls, restaurants, electronics, hospitals, and even weaponry. The Shion is owned by the Hanamiyas for almost three generations making Hanamiya Makoto the fourth-generation heir.

The guy is literally on equal (or could even be a level higher) footing with his former team captain, Akashi Seijuro.

"I am their executive accountant for their mall business." His father proudly said. Tetsuya felt like he's gonna be sick. In one day he found out that he's mated through the soulmate system and now his soulmate is a rich heir of a huge conglomerate. His phone is even from that said conglomerate—The Shion Electronics. And not only that, his father is affiliated with them.

"Dad," Tetsuya weakly called. "Please let me handle this and don't say anything to his family." He mustered his serious expression making it clear to his father that he won't be happy if he ever intervenes.

"Sure, son." Tetsuhiko smiled. He knew that Tetsuya was already having a hard time having someone he never knew nor wanted as a soulmate and the last thing he could do is to give him more problems. "Don't worry too much. Just tell us if you need anything, okay?" Tetsuya gave them a nod then excused himself because he wanted to rest on his bedroom. The husband and wife didn't stop him, giving him the space he needed to breathe from all this sudden change in his life.

Kuroko thought he won't be able to sleep but he guessed he was more tired than he was willing to admit that he fell in deep slumber almost upon lying on his bed.

However just like how it has always been, he automatically woke up at 7 in the morning. It was Sunday and was the perfect day to finally push through with his schedule with his doctor. Climbing off his bed, he quickly made preparations.

When he went down, his parents are already settled on their seats on the table having breakfast. "Good morning, I'm sorry I wasn't able to eat dinner." He turned to his mom, taking his seat.

"It's okay, I understand, baby. You must have been tired of the change in your body." She smiled handing him a bowl of rice. "What's your plan today?"

"I need to get my shot." As if on cue, his phone beeped.

**Kagami**

_Kuroko! What time will you get your shot?_

Heat climbed up on his cheeks. He didn't expect Kagami to be really serious about accompanying him to the hospital for his shot. Kuroko stared at the text message for a minute before finally replying with the time. Kagami quickly answered saying, he'll pick him up.

**Kuroko**

_Okay. See you then._

He started eating his breakfast while his mind floats elsewhere. Today, he thought, he'd do something selfish for once. Kuroko Tetsuya always tried to thread this world in a light manner. He doesn't want to leave much of himself in anything or anyone especially with what happened during the last year of his middle school. He who gave his everything without restraints learned the pain that comes with it. Thus he tried his best to understand everyone around him.

He tried his best to understand people even when they're being selfish or was just plain hurting him. He doesn't keep grudge in his heart and simply concluded other's actions as the result of their own pain which they don't know how to deal with. Besides, holding much hate or grudge in you is such a tiring thing.

But for today, he wanted to do something selfish. He might regret it when the time comes but for now, he chose not to think about the consequence of what he'll do.

After eating, he rested for 30 minutes until Kagami rang the doorbell. He cheerfully greeted his parents who thanked the tall guy for always being a nice friend to their son and even accompanying Kuroko to the hospital.

"That's what friends are for!" Kagami happily replied. They then bid farewell and started walking towards the train station as Kuroko's preferred hospital happened to be in Tokyo which was three stations away.

"I'm curious since when did you start getting this shot?" Kagami asked, he was standing while Kuroko while he sat down in front of him. Both of them chose to ignore every eye watching the bluenette.

The moment they got inside the train, the faint smell of chocolates filled the place. Not only that, Kuroko looked almost glowing with his skin looking better, his hair softer, but his charisma also seemed to magically increase, and it was like there was a huge sign plastered on his head that begs everyone to pay attention to him.

Omega who found their soulmate tends to be more enticing for everyone, not just Alphas but Betas even. But Kuroko had always been like that... he always looked enticing not just for Alphas but even for Betas but now that he found his soulmate it doubled.

Kagami concluded that it was probably because Kuroko hadn't gotten his shot but Kuroko knew better. The phantom knew that his control over his pheromones was not the best since he met his soulmate.

"When I was 13... I never skipped since then."

"It would be dangerous if you did."

"Yeah, although I never really had my first heat yet. Usually, you get it when you're fifteen." Kuroko mindlessly answered making Kagami panic a little upon sensing the raise of pheromones on the train. People are now drooling moreover his friend. He always hated that... on how people looked hungrily at Omegas who's just about to enter their first heat.

Kagami always felt sick of how they treat them like some sort of rare delicacy.

"Let's go to Maji after," Kagami coughed, changing the topic. He released a few of his pheromones fending people off. "My treat!" He added feeling a little guilty.

"Okay."

They arrived at the hospital after 30 minutes. Kagami stayed in the waiting area while the nurse accompanied Kuroko to meet his doctor who also happened to be Midorima Shintaro's older brother—Dr. Midorima Shinobu.

"Hmm, your scent is different." His doctor said the moment he sat down. "And you seemed to be struggling to control your pheromones." That doctor of his had always been extremely observant which reminded him of how Midorima is ever since they're in middle school. He then reached for his phone and ordered two shots—his regular shot and a new one.

"What's the other one for?"

"It should help you to control your pheromones… It's just a little help but doesn't expect it to work 100%," The older guy sighed as he started checking him up. "You met your soulmate..." It wasn't even a question. Kuroko nodded.

"Have you talked to him? Or do you know each other?" Shinobu asked while jotting things down. The bluenette glanced on his thick ledger, his medical record kept increasing. Kuroko shook his head saying they're strangers and they just met for seconds.

The nurse came in with the vials and syringes.

"Well, you better do something about that. You know what's gonna happen if you don't, right?" Kuroko nodded at his doctor's words. He propped his arm over the table while his doctor prepared the shot before prepping him for it.

"Remember there's a tendency now that the suppressant shot won't work." Shinobu reminded while he plunged the needle in his skin. "If you have questions, you can always ask me. I always have my phone with me." Kuroko nodded.

After administrating the shots, Shinobu mentioned a few more reminders before he left the room. He then proceeded on paying on the cashier where Kagami met him.

They started walking their way towards Maji after settling the balance.

"Looks painful," Kagami winced looking at the cotton pad plastered against his arm.

"You'll get used to it if you have to do it every three months," Kuroko answered.

"Man, you Omegas have it harder."

Kuroko chuckled, "That's why you guys should treat us better."

"Well, I do. I can't control the others but I can beat the shit out of them." Kagami cracked his knuckles.

Kuroko was about to say something when he saw a familiar figure—Hanamiya Makoto. He stopped on his track and watched the figure walk with his friends. They entered a fancy looking cafe. Now that their paths have crossed it seemed like they would bump into each other more often.

"Kuroko, what's wrong?" Kagami turned to him. "Don't tell me, it's that painful?" Kuroko shook his head.

Reality is slowly catching up to him. He needed to tell Kagami or he won't be able to tell him anymore. Just this once... he wanted to be selfish just this once.

"I have something to tell you," He breathed, trying to keep his calm.

"Okay... What is it?"

"But, I want you to promise that no matter what happened nothing will change..." Kagami blinked at what he said. Usually, when he heard that kind of line when he watches some drama, everything is bound to change.

"Kuroko..."

"Promise me!" His voice jumped into a few levels of volume, startling people, not just him. His blue eyes looking back at his red once with such intensity. Kagami wordlessly understood that he's nothing but serious.

"Okay, okay, geez." Kagami chuckled. Trying hard to blow the tension away. "Let's not talk here." Kagami grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the closest cafe he saw. Before Kuroko could react he was inside the cafe where Hanamiya Makoto entered with his friends.

Startled, the control of his pheromones slipped up.

"Whoa, it smells like chocolates!" Kuroko heard one of Hanamiya's friend exclaimed. "Like the ones you eat!" Kuroko quickly kept his pheromones under wrap.

Kagami pulled him to settle on one of the empty tables. Which was, fortunately, three tables away from his soulmate who's busy checking out the menu. After deeming it as a safe distance, he focused on Kagami missing the glance that was given to him by a certain raven.

Kuroko clenched his jaw. He needed to get things over and leave. "Kagami-kun, listen carefully. I won't say it again." Kagami focused on him.

Kuroko swallowed the lump on his drying throat. If he doesn't say it now, he won't have the chance nor the strength to say it.

"I like you." Kuroko breathlessly confessed.

There was a pause between them. "I like you not just a friend. I... like you. And I have like you for some time now." The bluenette bit his lips.

Kuroko stood up, "Please... don't let that bother you. I just wanted to say it to you even just once."

And before Kagami can say anything, Kuroko was already on his way out. Leaving him speechless without even as much as glancing back at the stunned Seirin Ace.

Kuroko didn't stop walking. He can't stop now. If he stops, he would regret what he did more. Before he noticed it, he reached an empty street basketball court where he slumped on one of the benches on it.

Funny how he met Kagami through basketball and now he's in a basketball court trying to find comfort from something he knew he's going to regret terribly.

Why did he do it? Why did he confess his feelings when he's basically mated?

His tears finally fell as his chest heaved heavily. His cries were silent yet were rocking his body while he repeatedly mumbled his apologies that the supposed recipient won't even hear.

No matter how hard he thought about it, he just made things complicated knowing Kagami will know sooner or later know that he already has a mate. Clearly, whatever determination he has before they met left him already, leaving space for regret to settle in him.

"You look stupid."

Kuroko whipped his head on the guy who took the empty space next to him. Without knowing it, Kuroko felt relax at his presence. His cries stopped and it was as if he was slowly being lulled.

Once he calmed down, the Crownless General stood up and left him without saying anything while he just watched, unable to do or say anything.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wrote this but I honestly find what Kuroko did is stupid. And this will bite his ass back one day. Also, this is my fourth fic but my first fic where Kuroko has a quite happy household. Also, I've always liked the idea of Hanamiya Makoto being an heir of some huge conglomerate. I explored the idea first on my first fic which is **Beyond the Boundaries** (hows that for a subtle segway promotion???).

Anyway, I did some research for names for this Chapter and found interesting things. So, here's the name research:

  * **Tetsuhiko (Kuroko's dad)** \- _He who smiles_. Tetsuhiko is calm, almost phlegmatic, he doesn't tend to become overwrought and is rarely upset, he keeps his cool at all times, even when things are going badly. He is difficult to understand as he is always smiling even if an inner drama touches him, he doesn't like to bore those around him and keeps his problems to himself. Tetsuhiko is a balanced man with a stable character, he is fairly easy to live with. Tetsuhiko is a very seductive person, sometimes a little changeable in his moods, one shouldn't trust his calm smile too much. If he succeeds in life it is not due to luck but rather his remarkable talents.



  * **Tetsuya (got curious so I checked)** \- _He who hides_. Tetsuya is an introvert and needs affection and encouragement to boost his self-confidence. He can be influenced and seeks the approval of his peers to justify his behavior as he is afraid of being harshly judged. Tetsuya will need a strong partner throughout his life who he can lean on. (Heard that, Makoto? Lol.)



  * **Makoto (got curious so I checked lol)** \- _The man of choice_ (hmm, yes my choice). Makoto has an explosive temperament, he is strong-headed, moody and highly emotive, his actions can be sudden and he has impulsive reactions. An iron resolve, a great honesty (lol let's change it to pragmatic), and strong morality (lol) make Makoto a somewhat difficult person (oh he is but he's interesting that way lol). However, he is a man of quality (yasss); loyal and solid with a heart full of love (hahahaha).



  * **Shinobu (Midorima's Older Brother)** \- _S/He who resolves, who decides._ Shinobu can display resolve when s/he wishes to and has a good, if uneven, morality. S/He is lucky and uses it to her/his advantage; s/he knows which way the wind is blowing and is always on the right side.



And yes, I had an urge to give Midorima an older brother. Lol. That's all for my corner for this chapter.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_“Soulmate” is an overused term, but a true soul connection is very rare, and very real.”_

_— Hillary Duff_

* * *

**III: On the Edge**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't able to sleep that much due to reading countless articles about Hanamiya Makoto and his family. He felt like some obsessed fan or stalker upon knowing the latter's background. He guessed that's the price to pay for being rich and famous, your life is open to the public.

Yet despite how Hanamiya Makoto's life seemed to be an open book, Kuroko felt like he doesn't know him even a single bit. All he knew was common knowledge such as he has an older brother and an older sister, he studies at his family-owned school which is Kirisaki Daiichi and that he's the ace, captain, and even coach of their basketball team. He guessed if you own the school you can do whatever you want with it.

"Kuroko, what's with the eyebags?" Kagami asked as they were walking towards the stadium.

Relief flooded Kuroko as he witnessed Kagami act like he used to be. Keeping the end of his selfish promise. He felt a little guilty about it but chose to push those emotions away. The guy made an effort to not make things awkward between them and he should do his best as well.

He wondered a little how Kagami had felt with his selfish act. He didn't even give him a chance to say anything. To accept or reject what he said.

Would it be too much if he wished for the other guy to not hate him for what he did?

"I can't sleep." Kuroko yawned, rubbing his eye with his hand.

"Any problem? Would you be okay today?"

Unknown to Kuroko, Kagami wanted to say more than that, he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday but chose to just let it go for today. They would be up against Shuutoku and it won't be an easy match as it will be with one of the Generations of Miracles.

They can talk about the matters of their hearts after. Kuroko would be just there, he won't be going anywhere right? They have the time, he thought.

"There's no problem. I just can't sleep. Don't worry, I can still ignite pass." His answer quickly wipe all of Kagami's worries away.

"Then let's kick your old teammate's ass." He grinned, holding the bluenettes head like it was a ball.

The game with Shuutoku was beyond exhausting. Despite Kuroko working double than he used to, the game still ended with an unsatisfying tie of 104-104. And since the whole Final League is time constraint, there was no overtime.

Kuroko was trying to catch his breath while resting on the bench. His exhaustion was on a different level and it was just two days after he found out about his soulmate. Shinobu was right, his body will suffer from the sudden change. He won't be in his best condition. It's just that he didn't expect it to be like that. He felt like if he won't get the right dosage of his soulmate's pheromones right away, he would really be in trouble.

He was panting so hard, almost hyperventilating, while his team and Shuutoku were getting ready to leave the court to make way for the next match. All eyes landed on him when Kuroko finally lost his grip on his pheromones and was too tired to even notice it. Even the given pheromone suppressant bracelet wasn't able to help him with his pheromones flooding the place. Although given that the bracelet is only functional for just an hour. Soon, the smell of chocolates filled the air mixed with his strong pheromones.

They almost gagged not because it was vile but because it made them feel things that they're not supposed to feel for the bluenette. It made them irrationally hungry of him.

It was waking the lust in their veins, making their libido run wild.

Kagami quickly closed the distance between them. Despite struggling himself but he made sure he could protect the phantom when worst comes to worst.

"Kuroko," Midorima Shintarou, his old teammate and Generation of Miracle's shooting guard, worriedly called him. He instinctively closed the distance between them while releasing the right amount of pheromones to make everyone silently aware that he's an Alpha and he'd protect the struggling Omega in front of him.

Still breathing hard, Kuroko lifted his head and noticed how everyone was looking at him. Some even have their noses covered. Usually, Omegas' pheromones only affect Alpha and some Alto to certain degrees but it seemed like his pheromones worked even on Menos or the standard Betas. It was a piece of work, considering Menos were supposed to be immune to the effect of pheromones.

He's even surprised how no one jumped at him yet but then there were two Alphas close to him, protecting him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled trying to get his pheromones in control.

"Your scent changed," Midorima noted. Kuroko froze, fists clenching.

"Now that you mentioned, you smell like chocolates now rather than vanilla!" Takao Kazunari interrupted, hoping to lighten the mood. Trying hard to steady himself from Kuroko's intoxicating pheromones.

"Did you..." Midorima's question hung in the air.

Kuroko shook his head, "No." He can't even look at his old teammate. How long was he gonna lie about the whole thing? No matter how much he denies it, he's sure they all thought differently. There's just no way that his scent will change just because he wanted to. That's not how it works.

"Then why are you this tired to the point of being unable to control your pheromones? Aniki mentioned how good you are at controlling your pheromones and for one, I know you are good at it as well."

"I didn't, okay?" Kuroko snarled, surprising everyone. Kuroko rarely looses his cool, he let his head hung low biting his lips. He felt uneasiness built in him and soon, his veins were overwhelmed by anxiety. What an unpleasant feeling. But then being unable to control your pheromones and even your emotions had always been unpleasant.

He needed to calm down, he told himself. Once. Twice. Multiple times. But the more he tried to keep everything under control the more it goes haywire. His balance was just messed up.

"Kuroko, you need to calm down or take your pills." Midorima calmly suggested. Kuroko wanted to laugh. Take his pills? He went to get his shot yesterday both for his heat and to keep his pheromones in check but he's still there, beyond tired, and unable to control his own body.

His fists clenched tighter. Why can't he control it? He had always known that once mated the Omega had to at least stick with the Alpha for a month or more to stabilize the change in his body but Kuroko always had prided himself for having an exceptional control in his body.

Heck, everyone in that court could attest how good he was that he could practically be invisible in court if he wanted to.

"Why are you all still here?"

Kuroko whipped his head at the familiar voice. He felt relief bloomed inside him at Hanamiya Makoto's arrival with his team trailing behind him. Just like yesterday, there was something serene coursing in him brought by his presence. Calming him down instantly, taming the chaos that's threatening to take over him.

And he hated that feeling.

All the things he had done to master control of his body were deemed useless now just because he found his soulmate. And he hated it more that his body seemed to be under this stranger's control.

Kuroko quickly felt Hanamiya's pheromones filling the air nullifying his and even calming him down. Soon the effect of his pheromones had to others was overturned. Their eyes met and Kuroko nearly flinch.

Midorima—ever a sharp person—turned to glare at the Kirisaki Daiichi's captain. "Please keep your pheromones down." He fixed his glasses in place.

Takao turned to him questioning, saying he doesn't feel anything. Despite being an Alto, Takao Kazunari had always been sharp when it comes to pheromones but even Midorima knew that Hanamiya Makoto has a skillful grip when it comes to using his pheromones. And this was the first time he came face to face with the guy. He barely felt it but it was there lingering. He just wanted to exaggerate about it to test the little theory in him.

After all, the guy didn't bother toning down his scent which smells like sweet vanilla—just like how Kuroko used to smell.

The Generation of Miracles' shooting guard clenched his jaw, _Did this guy force Kuroko to bond? But how in the world did they know each other in the first place?_

"Hmm," Hanamiya feigned innocence. "You're one sensitive guy," Midorima wasn't sure if he was complimenting him or insulting him. But he just took it as a compliment after all the pheromones Hanamiya released was something others are not meant to know because it's purpose was just to nullify Kuroko's and most likely to calm him down. Just like how mated Alpha do if their Omega lost control of their pheromones.

Midorima turned to Kuroko who's now finally calmed and was just watching the raven as him and his team took over Seirin's previous bench.

Sensing that everything seemed to be under control, Kagami turned to his shadow. "Kuroko, let's go." Kagami draped his arm over him, pulling him back to reality. The bluenette nodded.

Midorima narrowed his eyes on Kagami. The guy is an Estendre like him but he seemed to be unaware of what's happening. Or… was he purposely ignoring it when the scent of chocolates and vanilla swirled in the air?

Kuroko doesn't want to leave but he can't just stay there. And worse, he can't say it. He turned to Midorima and the other Shuutoku players, apologizing, and bidding his goodbye while Kagami still has his arm on his shoulder.

The two teams were about to leave until they froze when another wave of pheromones took over the place. It wasn't anything like Kuroko's tempting and sweet pheromones. This time it was unpleasant and assaulting. It wasn't just pheromones—someone is using dominance.

Dominance is an ability Alpha has in which they use their pheromones to make anyone—other Alphas, Betas, and Omegas—submit. It's a harmful way of using their pheromones as it doesn't only immobilized but also inflict pain in others. Only a few Alphas can use dominance as it was a skill hard to master aside from it requires a person to have a certain level of strength in their pheromones.

Kuroko turned to look at Hanamiya Makoto who's just sitting on the bench fumbling with his phone with a disinterested expression while everyone around him writhed under his dominance.

"Fuck, Hanamiya, stop it." Seto, an Alto and one of the players of Kirisaki Daiichi, painfully gritted, turning to their captain. "Are you planning to kill us, you stupid excuse of a captain!!" He snarled.

Hanamiya just lazily looked at him, "Fuck you". He increased the dominance one notch more that it brought down almost everyone against the floor except Midorima who's a quite high-level Estendre (or the second tier Alpha) and Kagami who's quickly built quite a tolerance with dominance. But they still both struggled against it, trying to fight the pain.

Kuroko was the only one not affected by the dominance. Seeing how everyone is already having a hard time, he quickly marched towards Hanamiya and stopped in front of him.

"Please stop it," Kuroko said, holding his breath. Hanamiya just lifted his gaze, meeting his blue eyes. And in an instance, the dominance was lifted.

"Shouldn't you say hi to me first?" Hanamiya smirked, relaxing against the bench's backrest. "Or something like thank you?" He then pulled a chocolate bar from his jacket's pocket ignoring the string of complaints from his teammate.

Kuroko watched him took a bite from his chocolate bar. He never saw that brand before and base on its wrapper, he's sure it's a foreign brand.

_So, he likes chocolates_ , Kuroko thought to himself. It made him wonder if that's the reason why his scent changed to chocolate just like what everyone has been telling him.

"Your scent is similar to this chocolate," Hanamiya snorted. The pass specialist wanted to be sassy and say something smart but kept it in. Kuroko felt like the latter doesn't have any grasp of the gravity of their situation. He wanted to yell at his face that they're mated at such a young age.

_They're mated to each other when they're practically strangers_.

"Captain, you know him?" Hara Kazuya asked standing after finally regaining his strength back. He stared at Kuroko from head to toe, observing.

Hanamiya Makoto stood up, a piece of chocolate hanging between his lips. He cupped Kuroko's face with one hand. He then passed the chocolate to his mouth, Kuroko just received it quietly.

He was right, that chocolate was not from Japan. It tasted way better than the ones he had already eaten. It was smooth, full in flavor. He felt like that was what chocolate really tasted like and not to bars filled with sugar to make it sweet.

"This guy happened to be my _soulmate_ ," Hanamiya smirked, settling himself back on the bench.

As soon as those words were out a heavy silence dawned on them.

"No way! You're shitting us!" Hara exclaimed breaking the hanging tension that Hanamiya's last statement left.

Everyone froze upon hearing what Hanamiya said even Kuroko. He didn't expect the guy to be blunt about it. But then he didn't expect the guy to have that kind of attitude when he looked mature on every photo he saw when he spent the night reading everything he could find about him. He came across some forum posts that claim he's not the prince charming everyone hoped for but rather he's a dark prince surrounded by beautiful flowers to hide his evil intentions.

He took what he read with a pinch of salt. After all, he's not the type to judge a person based on what other people said but he should have kept that in mind instead of throwing the whole idea away.

"You have a soulmate? Wait! Soulmates are real??" Hara asked looking back and forth between Kuroko and Hanamiya.

Hanamiya lifted some of his hair to show the back of his right ear which had Kuroko's name engraved in red ink.

"Holy fuck," Hara exclaimed covering his mouth. "It's fucking real!" He turned to their teammates, unbelieving.

"Wonder where's my name…" Hanamiya smirked. Kuroko sighed before he moved his jersey and showed his collarbone that held Hanamiya Makoto's name.

The older guy pushed himself to close the gap between them. Makoto traced the mark with his finger making Kuroko wince. "Keep your scent under control, brat." Kuroko glared at the Crownless General. He wanted to say that it's not like he wasn't trying. And that it's tiring how people raved about his chocolate scent.

Hanamiya leaned forward to whisper on his ear, "I'm not really thrilled about this whole soulmate shit but… I have to admit there's something fascinating about having my name somewhere in your body." Kuroko felt his throat dried up as he felt Hanamiya's breath brushed against his skin.

He just noticed, he smelled like vanilla. Sweet and powdery. His favorite scent.

"I need to go," Kuroko backed away. Their eyes met. Hanamiya tossed his phone to him which he caught perfectly. He didn't need to say anything as Kuroko quickly placed his number on it before pushing the phone back to Hanamiya's hands.

Kuroko quickly walked towards the exit as his team and even the whole Shuutoku was still watching the whole thing unfold.

"See you, Tetsuya," Makoto smirked. Kuroko felt his cheeks burned a little.

He hated how he felt pathetic as his body reacts way too willingly at Hanamiya Makoto's mere presence and even on his teasings. Kuroko turned to look at the raven one last time. He was no longer smiling rather he was looking at him way too intensely as if he's devouring his very existence and that made him regret looking back.

Something detestable bloomed in him. That guy easily pushed him on the edge just like how he effortlessly calmed him down. Seemed like his soulmate isn't someone who'll sit still and look pretty. Or someone who will kneel down before him and kiss his hand while catering to his whims.

It's not like he wanted someone like that anyway.

Kuroko quickly strode his way out of the court where his teammates followed him.

"Kuroko," Kagami grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "You… you never told us you have a… s-soulmate." There it is again, his pained expression.

Kuroko's heart sank. He knew that he can't hide the truth forever but everything happened way too fast even for him.

"I never had a chance to..." Kuroko pulled his arm off Kagami's hold, keeping his voice steady. His chest burned in pain.

Now, Kagami finally confirmed his suspicion that he has a mate. A day after he confessed about his feelings no less.

"It's not like I wanted to have a soulmate but I was born with that red dot." He can feel his hands shook. Trying to keep them in control, he clenched them into tight balls. Different emotions and unspoken words flashed on Kagami's eyes.

"Since when did you know that... That guy is your soulmate?" Midorima stepped in.

Kuroko turned to look at them. "Two days ago," he weakly raked his hair. "It was too fast, his team and Seirin just bumped into each other for seconds and he's suddenly my soulmate. I don't even know the guy aside from his name that just suddenly appeared on my body." His emotions are beginning to feel unstable.

Kuroko had always been good at keeping them under the radar, bottling them in but this whole soulmate thing had thrown every balance he had to nothing.

He knew he needed to be with his Alpha to help himself stabilized from all the sudden changes in him and to stay sane.

But how in the world was he supposed to do that? When they're strangers and too young to be in such a situation? Not to mention, he seemed to have some personality defect. How was he supposed to deal with it?

What was he supposed to do?

His eyes landed on Kagami and he instantly recognized the despair he wore on his face. His chest tightened. He always hated seeing the guy look like that. If he needed to do anything just so he would never have that expression on his face, he would.

But how could he when he's the cause of it.

How was he supposed to swallow the fact that he has a soulmate while being in love with someone else?

"I don't know, Kuroko... It's just… why Hanamiya Makoto of all people…" Riko weakly said, running her palm over her face. She sounded so helpless.

Why Hanamiya Makoto? Kuroko wanted to let out an empty laugh. It wasn't like he wanted that to happen. It's not like he can choose who his soulmate will be, right?

Kuroko felt a storm was unleashed inside him. He needed to calm down but he doesn't know how to do that. He had been restless for almost three days now. The thought of how he relaxes with Hanamiya Makoto's arrival a while ago made him want to see the guy suddenly.

Damn, how can he say he's in love with Kagami when his every fiber screams in desperation to hold someone else? To be with someone else?

His body began trembling. He wanted to see Hanamiya Makoto. He needed to see him. He wanted to hold him, smell him.

His head repeatedly calls the name of his fated mate. Desperate. Needing.

How can he say he's in love with Kagami when his very being is hungry for someone else? Kuroko bit his lips hard, his heart pounded heart against his chest.

"Kuroko, calm down," Midorima warned. The bluenette understood Midorima meant no harm but it pushed him more to the edge.

He's trying! Can't anyone see he's trying!?

Slowly, he can feel how his control of everything in him slowly slipping off his hand. Midorima became more worried as he remembered how his older brother told him to keep an eye on Kuroko for the time being. He didn't know that this was what he meant when he asked that favor.

If Kuroko loses his control it could be fatal to himself and to everyone around him. An Omega's pheromones are sweet and inviting but once they lose control of it, it could turn into a poison not just for the Omega himself but for those around him. He had seen it happen in their hospital before and it is certainly something he didn't want to witness happen especially to a friend.

Midorima became more worried seeing how Kuroko's eyes turned blank as if something in him snapped. A shiver ran down his spine, every person with them looked at Kuroko with the same stunned expression—except for Kagami who had his head hung low, trembling. That's the first symptom and if the second symptom manifested it could be too late.

"Kurok—,"


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to be your soulmate, even if I don’t believe in them._

_—Colleen Hover_

* * *

**IV: Soul Dominance**

* * *

"Tetsuya."

A voice snatched him out of the blackhole he's slowly falling into. Kuroko snapped his head, looking at Hanamiya who's standing leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. His familiar pheromones filled him, effortlessly stopping the timebomb that's about to explode. "Come here." Kuroko—intoxicated of Hanamiya's pheromones—jogged his way towards him.

Midorima let go of the breath he was holding as he watched the bluenette blindly follow what his soulmate was saying. There was a time in his life when he spent his days protecting the Omega from every possible harm with his previous teammates. Maybe that's the reason why somewhere in him, hid instinct screams the want and need to protect Kuroko. He was aware that one day, he'd be mated but Midorima never thought that it would be through the soulmate system. And that it would be this early.

To be mated to someone who's nothing but a stranger... How cruel was fate to do that?

Hanamiya placed his jacket over him, he gently cupped his cheek brushing his thumb against it. Slowly, he could feel his soulmate relaxing under his touch. It gave him a sense of satisfaction as the unfamiliar feeling that was threatening to gnaw him ease away. "Just sit on the bench and watch our game," His voice was soft... Almost gentle yet held some edge on it. Kuroko nodded, burying his nose on the jacket. Inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of his soulmate. The comfort that his scent offers were enough to send him to cloud nine, forgetting the awful feeling he almost drowns in a while ago. "Go inside first," Hanamiya gently run his palm on the back of his head. Without any word or question, Kuroko followed.

Once Kuroko was inside, Hanamiya sharply turned towards his so-called teammates and friends. His amber eyes narrowed, "I'd appreciate it if you stop trying to get him to explode."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami snarled. His pheromones leaking—angry. Hostile.

"I am not trying to be poetic," Hanamiya glared at the tall guy. "I meant exactly what I said. Stop pushing him to the edge."

Hanamiya walked towards Kagami and stopped just two steps away from him. His eyes not leaving the latter's. "And you should stop trying to claim your stake on someone who's already mated," his tone was matter-of-factly.

Kagami jolted, his jaw went rigid.

Hanamiya let out an exasperated sigh, surveying the others, "You all know what I am saying. It would be too dangerous for Tetsuya if you keep on pushing him to the edge. That's basic shit, I can't believe I am breaking it down piece by piece so you can all swallow it."

He could also explicitly say what would happen to them if he pushed his mate to lose himself but Hanamiya didn't bother. There was no way he's concern about whatever happens to them. They could drop dead now and he won't bat an eyelash. But it would be a different story if it was his mate. The Alpha in him would demand blood to be spilled.

"Kuroko deserves a better soulmate than you." Kagami was still unwilling to admit defeat. If anything, Hanamiya made him want to fight for the pass specialist more.

Hanamiya knew it's the Alpha in him that's talking. It seemed like this Kagami was pretty much decided to make Kuroko his mate but it's not happening now or ever. And he'll make sure he understands that.

"Like who?" Hanamiya snorted. " _You?_ Don't make me laugh. The moment he's born he's tied with me. He's never yours or anyone else." There was a painful insult in what he said. Kagami almost winced but bit his tongue, forcing himself to stand his ground. "Kuroko Tetsuya had always been mine." But hearing those words from a guy whom they just happened to bump into two days ago for a couple of seconds made Kagami's blood boil more.

Kagami was about to throw a punch on the raven when Midorima stopped him. "Kagami, calm down. Hanamiya's right. They're… soulmates, it's predestined." The greenette wasn't fond of the idea as well but what he needed to be in this kind of situation is rational. Kagami began arguing with Midorima saying that Kuroko doesn't deserve an Alpha like him. And how Kuroko didn't even have a say on the matter. He was just suddenly tied to a stranger and that stranger happened to be Hanamiya Makoto.

"If Kuroko had a choice..." Kagami gritted.

"What?" Hanamiya challenged. "Humor me." Stares turning to deadly glares.

"He would have chosen me." He turned to the Crownless General with a sharp look. His pheromones getting stronger making his teammates and friends fidget uncomfortably.

But the guy whom he aimed to catch off his feet just stood there unfazed. Not a little bit threatened. Kagami's pheromones by any means weren't weak but Hanamiya didn't even budge.

"Kagami," Riko warned. Realizing how he's putting other people in a difficult situation, Kagami retracted his pheromones. Struggling to keep his level-headedness yet Hanamiya Makoto's presence made it nothing but difficult to do.

"Yesterday," Kagami paused. Fists clenched. "Kuroko told me that he likes me." A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, hand raking his hair as realization dawned painfully to him.

_I just wanted to say it to you even just once._

So... Was this the reason why Kuroko laid out his last card? Why he made him promise that nothing should change between them?

Because he's in love with him but is mated to someone else.

What kind of sick joke was this?

"Stop it," Midorima sighed. He understood how he felt but this is not the time to coddle him. The last thing Kagami needs is high hopes. High hopes that can push the latter to cater to a stupid idea such as going after a mated Omega. "You're just making it hard for you and Kuroko. Even if it's true... You two won't be able to bond anyway." The greenette turned to Kagami. He needed to be straightforward to the guy. He can't sugarcoat anything and make things more complicated as it already is.

"It doesn't matter!" Kagami retaliated. "It doesn't matter even if he has a soulmate or whatever!"

Hanamiya was aware it was Kagami's pain who's doing the talking right now. The tall guy clearly is not using his brain anymore and is just succumbing to the tides of his emotions. Even his teammates and the guy from the Generations of Miracles knew about it.

But that doesn't mean he will just stand there and allow him to run his mouth without thinking. Saying shit he wanted to say just because he can. He wasn't a patient man to begin with. He wasn't generous as well. The last thing you'd describe him as is kind. There was nothing that Hanamiya Makoto wanted to do with Kagami Taiga but to tear him down into nothing.

Growing up, Hanamiya Makoto always had everything handed to him in a silver platter. Everyone bows down to him without second thoughts. In a snap of fingers, his whims were taken care of. There was nothing that he can't get and before he could greed there was nothing he wanted anymore.

In his eyes, the world had become boring.

A place that offers him everything and nothing at the same time. He felt like all he has was both his and not—the money, the material things, and the servants.

All of them were his and not his.

But there was a time one of his nannies told him how he could lose all of the things he has except for one. He remembered how her cold finger pointed at the red dot on his wrist.

_Your soulmate is someone that you will never lose… for you two are connected in life and death... If there's one thing that's truly yours, it's your soulmate._

He waited a long time to meet the said soulmate. When people around him told him that it's nothing but a myth, he held on to it in silence. Kept his faith that one day he'd meet him or her.

And when that happens, he won't ever let him or her go.

After all, he or she is the only one that is truly his.

"I am the one Kuroko likes!" Kagami growled. Hanamiya's eyes narrowed.

"Don't push it," Hanamiya—already out of his ever so little patience—warned.

He thought it's okay if the little guy had someone else he liked. They had a lifetime to straighten that out. But the thought still pissed him nonetheless especially when the one Kuroko likes is as shameless as this Kagami Taiga.

"Bring it on," Kagami grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Stop it. You won't win." Riko finally stepped in.

"I'm an Alpha, he's an Alp—,"

"Just stop," Aida Riko's trembling voice was enough to make Kagami back down knowing that in that state she meant something serious. Way too serious. Riko sighed, looking at Kagami, "Besides, he's Kuroko's mate now. There's nothing we or _you_ can do. So, stop being stupid."

The Seirin coach bit her inner cheeks. She knew, heck everyone in the team knew, about what Kagami felt about Kuroko. The only persons who are not aware were Kagami, himself, and Kuroko. It was actually stupid on how the two like each other yet don't know about it.

But what surprised her more is the fact that Kuroko confessed despite having and meeting his soulmate.

She would like to think that for split second, Kuroko thought he could defy his fate and pursue what his heart wanted. That he could ignore his destiny.

There was a certainty that Hanamiya doesn't feel a thing for the Phantom but will the Alpha in him let it all go? She doesn't think he would or anyone for that matter. And Kuroko wasn't like any other Omegas, she's sure about that. She knew. They knew. There was something about him that entices even the Betas.

"You're a smart one," Hanamiya sneered. He landed a disinterested look on Kagami which screamed insults of how he's no match for him. That he'd be wasting his time dealing with the Seirin's ace.

Hanamiya took a step forward and unleashed his dominance, this time several notches higher than what he did back in the court.. The whole place almost shook. No one had enough time to react as they just all slammed to the ground, grunting in pain, shivering in fear. It felt like dark shadows were pinning them down, whispering in their ears on how they will devour them starting from their flesh to their bones and down to their souls.

The Crownless General placed one of his feet against Kagami Taiga's shoulder. Kagami groaned in pain. Hanamiya leaned towards him, "Don't do something you'll regret." His voice held so much danger that it was overflowing. Kagami felt his inside just froze in fear as he finally understood why the coach stopped him. "You don't have any idea how much I want to break you."

Makoto pulled himself away from the Seirin ace slumped on the ground. He quickly lifted the dominance and walked away wordlessly.

"That asshole..." Kagami pushed himself up. "He's a _Dominari_ ," he added in disbelief.

Dominari is the top tier of Alpha. They are the Alpha of Alphas. And they're much rarer than Omegas. There are probably only 50 or so Dominaris that are currently recorded worldwide and only 5 in Japan. They're both feared and worshipped as they are close to being inhuman with their abilities.

"Damn, I never felt something like that before and I thought what he did back at the court is over the top already." Takao Kazunari grunted while weakly sitting on the floor. "Who would have thought that someone of our age is a Dominari?" The mere thought made his stomach churn.

He wasn't the only one stuck in disbelief.

"There were no public records of Dominaris like Omegas but I was sure he's a Dominari..." Riko added.

Kiyoshi let out a soft chuckle, regaining himself. "He's Kuroko's soulmate... Of course, he's bound to be someone extraordinary."

"But of all people... Why Hanamiya Makoto?" Hyuuga spat. Kagami noted the grudge in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Kagami turned to their captain. Finally snapped out of his high emotions.

Hyuuga's face contorted in anger. "That bastard was the reason why Kiyoshi almost can't play basketball."

"What?!"

"Well, he's Hanamiya Makoto." Midorima stood up, dusting his clothes. At first, he was decided to just let the other Generation of Miracles know on their own time about what happened with Kuroko but weighing what happened, he felt like it's better if the others knew. Though, he doesn't know if the others will care enough. For sure Kise will care but for Aomine, Akashi, and Murasakibara, he can't exactly tell. "He's the Bad Boy of the Crownless Generals. And that guy breaks people for fun." He added pushing his glasses in place.

Crownless General was the name given to five prodigies who were dethroned by the Generation of Miracles. Some people say that if the Crownless Generals were born in a different era from the Generation of Miracles, they would have been the Generation of Miracles of that era.

"He's not playing basketball to win. It still pisses me that he didn't play seriously with us last time! It's a little insulting how none of their regulars played against us," Takao whined. "But what a dangerous combination... He's psychopathic and a Dominari..." Everyone shuddered at his statement.

"That can't be good," Kagami muttered both angry and worried. And they all agree that it was not good however at the same time, they're perfectly aware of how they can't do anything about it as well. 

Riko sighed. "I don't think he's dumb enough to hurt Kuroko. After all, hurting Kuroko would backfire to him. They're not just bonded, they're soulmates..." She tried to make the mood lighter while telling them they need to hurry back to the locker room.

Hanamiya Makoto had been bad news for them since last year. When he successfully injured Kiyoshi in one of their games there was no remorse on his face rather he was smiling in sick glee. Riko dedicated some of her time to research about the guy. And he turned out to be an heir of a huge conglomerate but what surprised her most was knowing he's a Dominari.

She found out about it by accident when she was walking back home late at night from buying something from the convenience store. There was even news about it when a strange phenomenon woke up almost the entire Japan just because that guy released the full force of his dominance. No one knew it was his dominance, they just thought it was something strange, some even deduced it as an earthquake but Riko knew. She was there, witnessing everything with his two eyes.

Hanamiya Makoto despite being an important heir lived alone in an apartment. On that night a group was sent to kidnap him. It was just one of those events where an underground gang tries to kidnap an heir for a handsome amount but just happened to choose the wrong target.

He fought them effortlessly until one was lucky enough to put a thin cut on his face which triggered Hanamiya. In an instance he allowed his full dominance to bring everyone to the ground. Riko can't forget what she saw, that frightening sensation that ate her mercilessly.

She can't forget how her body trembled in fear and how before she knew it she was crying helplessly begging for mercy.

She can't forget how he killed them effortlessly without holding back even the slightest bit.

She can't forget his cold voice as he talked to someone over his phone, barking instructions to clean up the mess he made.

And there was probably no way she'd forget how it felt to be under Hanamiya Makoto's full power even when she only experience it for less than half a minute.

People always make exaggerated tales of how strong Dominaris are. She believed none of them until she witnessed it with her own eyes. Remembering the Hanamiya Makoto that night still brought shivers down her spine, filling her with goosebumps.

"Hanamiya's not that bad," Kiyoshi smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about? That guy sent you to rehab, moron." Hyuuga quickly countered in which Kiyoshi just answered with a hearty laugh pissing Hyuuga more.

"Kagami," Riko turned to their ace. "Let's go... Kuroko needed to be with him. There's nothing much we can do as only his mate can help him find his footing again."

"That soulmate thing..." Kagami muttered as they began walking towards their locker room. "Is not something magical like how people made it out to be."

They didn't say anything but seeing what happened, Kagami has a point. People tend to romanticize the whole thing weaving it into some fairy tale of how magical it would be to have a destined mate. But with what happened between Kuroko and Hanamiya... The whole soulmate thing felt more of a curse than a blessing.

• • •

When Hanamiya got back on the bench, Kuroko was passed out, sleeping while still tightly holding at his varsity jacket. He settled himself on the bench, gently pulling Kuroko to him who snuggled closer. The bluenette must have been dead tired. He, after all, almost lost himself.

If he happened to be not in the stadium a while ago, the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles would have been in serious trouble. Pheromone poisoning in Omegas was something not to be taken lightly. It could kill them and if it didn't, it could cause serious disabilities like losing eyesight or having half of their bodies paralyzed.

But not only that, their mate would suffer damages as well such as making them lose their control over their pheromones or losing half of their strength.

"Whoa, captain... You're really mated, huh?" Yamazaki whistled.

"Got a problem with it?" There was a hint of smug on his voice which the latter frowned upon.

"Yep, cause you need to warm up." Seto spat making their captain glare at him. Hanamiya just chose to let it go knowing the guy was probably a little piss because of what he did.

The Crownless General sighed before peeling himself off his sleeping Omega. Hara quickly passed the ball to him. Before he left to follow his mate, he already did a few warm-up routines.

"So, what's your plan, captain?" Furuhashi asked catching the ball Hanamiya threw.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

"I mean, we will be playing with your Omega's team tomorrow." The Small Forward shrugged.

"Don't tell me we're going soft against them..." Seto yawned. Hanamiya shot the ball that Furuhashi tossed back at him.

Yamazaki caught the ball under the ring, "We'll still go with the plan right?"

Hanamiya grinned, "I can't remember changing the game plan."

"Ohhh, so are we allowed to hurt your little Omega?" Hara grabbed Hanamiya's wrist, placing the suppressant bracelet—just like how he always does every match. His eyes focused on it while he made sure it's worn properly with the needle plunged on the right vein.

"You're the only one who ever wore that color," Yamazaki commented looking at their captain's suppressant device. The standard suppressant device was yellow in color but Hanamiya's has always been red. An indication that it was stronger. And indication how he's different from the rest of them.

"But I think that would change soon," Hara tilted his head, pointing the sleeping figure of Kuroko. "Unless they're willing to risk it."

"That guy's pheromones can even affect Menos." Furuhashi shook his head lightly. Quivering slightly at the memory of seeing some of the Menos looked at the small guy like they're willing to throw everything away just to devour him. "It's like he's a Dominari but an Omega version."

"Oh well, he's captain's soulmate... I wouldn't expect him to be anything less." Yamazaki placed his hands behind his head.

"No," Hanamiya finally spoke, answering Hara's question. His team looked at him questioning. "We're breaking everyone on that team except sleeping beauty."

"Especially..." the Crownless General paused, a smile stretching on his lips. "…Kagami Taiga."


	5. Chapter 5

_“What if you find your soul mate... at the wrong time?”_   
_― Lauren Kate, Passion_

* * *

**V : State of Mind**

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, he's already in his room while he was still clad in Hanamiya Makoto's Kirisaki Daiichi varsity jacket. Not only that but his room was filled with Hanamiya's vanilla scent and a serious amount of his pheromones. He bolted as soon as the realization sank in. Stepping out of his room, he ran his way downstairs towards their dining hall where he was welcomed by his parents eating dinner. He made sure he closed the door of his room before leaving, he can't have Hanamiya Makoto's pheromones flood their house.

"Oh, you're up, Tetsuya. Sit down and eat dinner." His mother smiled. Tetsuya quickly complied.

"What happened?" He turned to his mother.

"Makoto-kun brought you home." His mother's smile widened. "You didn't tell me you're already in speaking terms with him," She clasped her hands together in excitement. Clearly happy with his progress with his soulmate.

"According to him, you fainted from exhaustion so he brought you home and stayed in your room for at least 2 hours," His father added. That would explain why his room was filled by his pheromones. Tetsuya doesn't want to overthink but with the amount of pheromones, he could safely assume that Hanamiya Makoto purposely did that so that he won't be too tired tomorrow and for him to regain his strength which means Hanamiya must have figured out how hard it was dealing with the changes in his body. It was something textbook obvious yet Tetsuya felt a little bitter about the Alpha knowing about it.

Tetsuya quickly reached for a glass of water and downed it through continuous gulp. There are about a million thing running in his mind and a million more. And he doesn't know where to start. Maybe he should thank the guy first tomorrow even when he kind of dislikes his personality?

"He also talked to us about the idea of you living with him." Tetsuya almost choked at what he heard from his mother.

"What?"

"Well, honey, it's not really a bad idea." Tamayo reached for her son's hand. Brushing her thumb against the back of his thumb to comfort him. "I know you're still young but you're mated. And there are things that even if we wish we could, we wouldn't be able to do for you..." Tetsuya didn't say anything. Not when his mother's tone was sad and all that. He understood it perfectly and there isn't any valid argument he could raise there.

"Plus, he's right, son. This is a critical time for you... It would be dangerous for you to be away from your mate." Tetsuhiko explained. "I worked for their family and Makoto isn't just any Alpha... Remember? The stronger the Alpha is the harder for the Omega to adjust."

Tetsuya felt like in less than a week everything is just changing at a pace he can't keep up with. It's like he was being dragged back and forth and there was nothing he could do. Not really wanting to dwell on the topic, he told his parents that he's hungry and that he'll talk with Hanamiya Makoto about it.

If he could even muster to bring that up.

He hated to admit it but Hanamiya Makoto's pheromones helped him relax that despite everything on his mind, he was able to sleep peacefully after setting his alarm.

Their coach requested for them to meet one hour earlier than their usual call time. Kuroko was not really sure why she requested such but he also had a feeling that it has something to do with his sudden connection with Hanamiya Makoto.

When he arrived at their meeting place, his eyes quickly landed on Kagami. He silently wished that the guy will greet him but he got nothing from him. Maybe he was asking for way too much. After what he did to him, he doesn't know why he expected Kagami to brush it off like always. Was he too use to the idea of the both of them shoving their issues under a rug?

How could he selfishly wish he'd act as nothing happened between them? He was the one who placed him in a difficult situation.

"I'm supposed to bring this up yesterday but things happened..." Kuroko felt a little guilty hearing what Aida Riko said but kept his face straight. "Today's match will be determined if we will get to play in the Winter Cup so I want you all focused and just do your best."

"But... That's not the only thing I was meaning to tell you. Today's opponent is Kirisaki Daiichi..." Riko sighed while Kuroko kept his face straight but fidgeted with his fingers. He suddenly felt embarrassed having their opponent's jacket on his bag. "The seniors had played a game with them before and they knew their dirty plays."

Kuroko lifted his head, looking at their coach with questioning eyes.

"Kirisaki Daiichi is known to play dirty. They play in such an underhanded way, I feel disgusted. And they have mastered hiding all of this from the referee. They had successfully sent players not only off-court but to hospitals numerous times." Riko explained.

Kuroko lowered his head. His hands getting cold. It felt like the strength he tried to regain with the help of Hanamiya Makoto's pheromones just vanished in thin air.

"They manage to injure Kiyoshi last year. And I'm pretty sure they'd do it again. They're not there to win. They just wanted to have fun by injuring players. That's how they are... Especially their captain." Hyuuga continued briefly forgetting how the said captain was their trump card's mate—soulmate to be exact.

Kagami watched as horror crossed Kuroko's face. The bluenette wasn't able to keep his straight face any longer. He must have been too surprised at what he heard. But even Kagami was surprised... For someone like Kuroko who held such sportsmanship in him be fated to someone who plays dirty cheap tricks to not even win but to just break players.

"Their captain is Hanamiya Makoto. Some of you may have heard his name before for he's one of the Crownless Generals. Crownless Generals are the five prodigies who dissolved in the shadows of the Generation of Miracles. We have one Crownless General with us..." Riko trailed glancing at Kiyoshi who just flashed his bright smile.

"That title is a little too much don't you think?" Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a little flashy." Hyuuga crossed his arms over his chest, nodding.

"But nothing's flashier than the Iron Heart," Izuki grinned. "Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei!" the others began teasing Kiyoshi about it who just laughed.

"That's enough... But since we're talking about Kiyoshi being called the Iron Heart... Hanamiya Makoto has the title of The Bad Boy or the Mad Breaker... just like how Seirin found out why he's called that last year, you'll know why today. So... I want you all to be careful," Riko flashed a concerned look at Kuroko who had been silent but was also fidgeting with his trembling hands. "I am not sure how the suppressant bracelet works but I hope it works well because one thing that you need to know about their captain is... He's a Dominari." Kuroko bolted from his seat upon hearing the coach's last statement.

"What?" Kuroko was breathless. They all looked at him both surprised and concerned. How come he doesn't know about his soulmate being on the top of the Alpha chain?

"Hanamiya Makoto is a Dominari," Kagami repeated. Kuroko blanched.

_I worked for their family and Makoto isn't just any Alpha... Remember? The stronger the Alpha is the harder for the Omega to adjust._

Kuroko felt the air was knocked off his chest as he remembered his father's words. No wonder he was having a hard time, he was mated to not just any Alpha but a Dominari. Everything that he just heard piled up in him and his body started to reject Hanamiya Makoto's pheromones making his stomach churn violently until he found himself dashing to the restroom to vomit.

There would be a time in which the Omega would reject his Alpha but it wasn't anything good for the Omega when the Omega uses the Alpha's pheromones to stabilized himself. And rejecting something that stabilizes you can only result in pain. When the Omega began rejecting the Alpha, they became sick. It starts with vomiting, then fatigues kicks in followed by high fever.

He can't get sick now, Kuroko thought as he leaned on the sink for support. He must stop rejecting his Alpha's pheromones before it became serious. Riko followed him while massaging his back.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko," Riko muttered.

"No, it's okay. You're just doing what you think is right..." Kuroko weakly replied. "It can't be helped."

"Do you think, you will be fine?" Riko worried while Kuroko began throwing up again. "I kind of knew you'd probably reject your Alpha... But I don't really know what to do right now."

Kuroko felt guilty for placing her and the whole team in such a difficult situation. It wasn't just Kagami that he managed to drag into this mess but the whole Seirin as well. It's embarrassing but he chose to ignore that thought.

But how else was he supposed to deal with it? All of a sudden the captain of the opposing team was his soulmate. Not only that, but he also happened to have a rough past with Seirin. He even injured his senpai.

How much more surprising details will he uncover about Hanamiya Makoto?

Heir. Crownless General. Bad Boy. Dominari.

His soulmate was doing a great job catching him off guard.

"Yes," Kuroko gurgled water to clean his mouth. "I just need to talk to my body a little." He smiled weakly.

Kuroko forced himself to walk back to his previous seat. He turned to the lady before leaving, "I'm sorry about this, coach."

He needed to relax. Would he be able to fool his body? He wasn't sure but he closed his eyes and tried to think about Hanamiya Makoto, his vanilla scent, his strong pheromones. Kuroko let go of everything else that he learned about the raven and focused on his presence alone. Slowly, his breathing evened out and the dizziness disappeared but he was left weak with all the vomiting just when he thought he at least regain his strength.

Last night was a waste.

After an hour the team left for some warm-ups while he stayed at the locker room to rest for 30 minutes more. What he didn't expect was for Kagami to be the one to pick him up.

"Kuroko..." Kagami looked at the guy lying on the bench. Kuroko pushed himself to sit down with Kagami taking the space next to him.

"I don't want us to be in this situation before an important game..."

The air between them had been a little awkward since this morning. It's not something Kuroko didn't expect. After all, what he did was starting to bite him in the ass.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I made some selfish choices these past days."

"Yeah, you did." Kagami stared at the ceiling. "When you told me you like me more than just a friend... I was so happy... I am happy... because I found out that it wasn't only me who likes you that way." Kuroko turned to him in surprise.

Kagami turned to look at him his red eyes meeting his sky blue ones. "I like you too. Not just as a friend, you know?" He smiled brightly as Kuroko felt his eyes sting. Damn, this light of his, sometimes shone so bright that it hurts. His tears streamed down his cheeks without him knowing.

Ah, this is Kagami being selfish.

How cruel can fate be? If only things are different... Maybe he and Kagami would work out. If only he can stop being rational and just jump into a relationship that is uncertain with his light but... He can't drag him into this whole mess anymore.

No matter where they look at it, he's mated. It doesn't matter if he likes Kagami and Kagami likes him back. It will boil down to a single truth and that's: he's mated.

"It doesn't matter, Kagami-kun." Kuroko swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He forced his every being to let out a smile. It was weak and sad. It was not the kind of smile he planned to give Kagami but it was the only thing he could muster. "Let's just forget everything..." It's annoying how that's the only thing he could say and come up with.

"I'll fight for you," Kagami gently wipe his tears. "All you need to do is ask me and I'll fight for you."

Kuroko held Kagami's hand, squeezing it. Such comforting words. Kuroko almost felt like if the two of them try hard enough to fight fate then maybe things could work out. It would be nice if that was really the case but reality doesn't work that way. No matter what they do. No matter how much they wanted it. He shook his head, "Let's not fight a losing battle, Kagami-kun."

Pulling his hand away, Kagami turned to look away from the crying bluenette. His jaw clenched, he stood up. "Let's go, we need to warm up." He left the room without looking back. Unwilling to let the phantom see his vulnerability. The pain must have been so evident on his face.

Kuroko allowed himself to fall apart for a minute. Succumbing to the pain and crying his eyes out for his and Kagami's fruitless love. A love that met its end when it barely started.

It doesn't matter, he thought. He can't just listen to his heart.

He's already mated.

After fixing himself, Kuroko made his way to the court where his team was warming up. He quickly joined them after assuring Riko and Hyuuga that he's okay.

Kuroko snapped his head towards the door when he quickly picked up a sweet scent of vanilla. In seconds, Hanamiya walked inside the court followed by his team. Once they were settled on their bench, they quickly proceeded to warm up.

"Hey, Kuro-chan!" Hara enthusiastically waved at him while chewing his gum.

"Hello," Kuroko politely greeted even though he doesn't have any idea who he was.

"You look like shit," He chuckled. "Oi, Hana-chan! Why does Kuro-chan look like this? I thought you took care of him yesterday?" Hara turned to their captain who was walking his way towards them with the rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars.

Kagami quickly stood next to Kuroko, glaring at Hara and the whole Kirisaki Daiichi. But Hanamiya ignored him, closing the gap between him and Kuroko. He cupped his face, gently tilting it from left to right, inspecting the smaller guy in front of him.

Hara was right. He does look like shit with fatigue. Not only that, but he also doesn't even have half of his usual strength. Hanamiya even went to some lengths by staying in his room to fill it with his pheromones knowing the guy will need it to adjust to the changes on his body.

Now, what the hell happened?

"Did you reject my pheromones?" Right on the bull's-eye. Kuroko went frigid. He didn't expect him to notice when he was trying hard to cover it up. But if his teammate noticed it, of course, the alpha would too. The Kirisaki Daiichi team began teasing Hanamiya about the pheromone rejection but one glare and they all zipped their mouths close.

"I heard something unpleasant," He didn't bother with making excuses or denying it. What for? When he already knew? Hanamiya Makoto looked quite pissed already and Kuroko doesn't really fancy knowing what he'll do if more of his buttons were pushed. Not after finding out that he's not just an Alpha but a Dominari to boot. He hasn't met any Dominari but according to the crazy stories that surrounded them, he's not really willing to test out what his soulmate could do.

Hanamiya let go of his face, "Entice me."

"I heard of your dirty play." Kuroko bluntly replied. The Kirisaki Daiichi team let out a teasing 'ohhh, the mate is not happy with Hanamiya's dirty tricks'.

Hanamiya smirked, "And you hated it?"

"Yes, Hanamiya-san." Hanamiya let out an amused laugh before he ate the gap between them. His blue eyes found his amber ones. Kuroko gasped the moment the latter's lips claimed his. A loud 'whoah' came out from the Crownless General's teammates.

"Open your mouth," he whispered against his lips. Kuroko was pretty much frozen at what he did but for some reason... his lips parted on his command.

Hanamiya dipped his tongue inside his mouth, eyes not leaving his blue ones. Kuroko felt him explore his mouth, urging him to kiss him back and at some point, his eyes closed, and he did seem to answer his sudden kiss. And even almost moan because of it. He felt embarrassed but he felt more rejuvenated. It was an effective way to give him pheromones after all.

Pulling away, Kuroko felt all air he stole rushed back to his lungs. "Well, we can't have you weak while you play with us, can we?" He gently wipes the saliva that dripped off the corner of Kuroko's lips. Kuroko hated how he could feel his strength came back but at the same time, he was wary knowing that his body could reject the pheromone suddenly. He can't have that when in less than an hour the game will start.

He'll think about how he just got his first kiss some other time. That's the last thing he needed to concern himself about as of this moment.

"Stop trying to reject my generosity. I only have so much patience," Hanamiya muttered. Kuroko glared at him.

"Woah, Captain, try getting a room next time." Seto scowled while Hanamiya just raised his middle finger for him.

"Good luck, Tetsuya." His eyes then went to the whole Seirin team that was stunned and unmoving at what he did. "Seirin, we met again." The malice on his tone was obvious.

"Hanamiya," Hyuuga growled.

Ignoring Hyuuga's display of hostility, Hanamiya turned to his teammates, his empty hand rested on his hips. "So, who's it gonna be?" he didn't complete his question but they all knew what he meant. Even Seirin knew.

Furuhashi raised his arm, "I vote for that redhead Alpha,"

Kuroko and the whole Seirin felt sick at the thought that they're openly talking about choosing their target. The one they'll be breaking during the game.

"Hmm, I was about to vote for the four-eyes but I can go for the Alpha," Yamazaki smirked.

"But isn't he Kuro-chan's best friend?" Hara said when his bubblegum popped. Kuroko flinched. No matter how much Hara feigned innocence, he knew the lilac-haired did it on purpose. "Ah, Captain, will your mate be happy with it?" He was mocking.

"Why are you asking me, idiot? Ask him yourself," Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

Hara happily hopped closer to Kuroko, "Kuro-chan, you won't mind right?" He asked innocently, arm draped over his shoulder. "We'll break him... neatly." He even had the gall to wink at him like they're about to do him some huge favor before he backed away.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "I won't allow you. You'll have to go through me."

"He's a feisty one, Captain," Furuhashi smirked, amused at the bluenette.

"It'll be too boring if he's too compliant," Hanamiya said, laughing at Kuroko's statement. Looking at him with eyes that say he was looking forward to seeing what he'll do.

Seto yawned, "I'm okay with anyone... But he's an Estendre, won't we have a hard time?" they can't say if he was being sarcastic or being a little too honest. This whole team was just hard to comprehend.

"Alpha or not break them and they're all trash." Hanamiya grinned looking mockingly at Kagami who finally lost his patience. They have been yapping about him like he's not there. He was about to charge when Kuroko stopped him.

"Not now, Kagami-kun," His eyes glinted with unwavering determination. "Let's teach them how basketball is played." Hanamiya's smile grew wider at the buzzing pheromone of his mate. It was angry and he relinquished in it.

Ah, he's anger is so beautiful.

He wanted more. Hanamiya Makoto wanted more of his anger, more intense emotions behind that blank face. Damn, he felt his hunger for him doubled, coursing down in his every vein.

A voice in him keeps on growling to take him and never let him go. This must be how greed feels like. He's living for every jolt of electricity it brings to him.

Hanamiya Makoto wanted everything of Kuroko Tetsuya. He wanted all of him. And as the greed gnaw him inside, he felt finally alive after the longest time. Who would have thought that he could still feel something like greed?

That small bluenette before him triggers new emotions in him that even breaking players didn't bring him.

Hanamiya let out a loud icy laugh. "I'll look forward to it, Tetsuya." Turning away to his team. "Alright, start working your ass off, we can't disappoint my mate now, can we?" He commanded, clapping his hands. With that, the whole team quickly jog to their side of the court after a chorus of 'yes'.

"Those assholes," Hyuuga almost snarled. He has short fuse for certain people and circumstances but dealing with Hanamiya Makoto and his team is just beyond him.

Koganei clicked his tongue, "I don't know how someone like him became Kuroko's soulmate."

"Fate must have been drunk when he matched them." Furihata sighed.

Kuroko kept his eyes on the Crownless General. Something about him was unsettling. If he weren't his soulmate he won't even bother with him. He's the type of guy that's difficult to handle. Someone who doesn't have anything he wanted enough and was desperately trying to find fun in the life he deemed boring.

When he took care of him yesterday and even on the other day, he almost believed that he cared but having faced him today he felt like he was just part of the mind games he built to survive the infinite boredom he's cursed with.

"Mah, mah, Hanamiya's not that bad." Kiyoshi chuckled which earned him another reprimanding from their captain. Kuroko turned to his upperclassman, whenever they talked about Hanamiya Makoto he'd always say that the latter didn't send him to the hospital last year.

"Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko called. "Why do you always say that?"

"Which one?"

"That Hanamiya-san is not that bad?"

"Well because it's the truth. He's not really bad."

"You stupid piece! He almost made you unable to play basketball!" Hyuuga interrupted. Twice annoyed.

"I would be hospitalized nonetheless even if we didn't play with him. He just sped it up," Kiyoshi shrugged and that triggered another bantering between him and their captain which Kiyoshi always treat lightheartedly.

"If that guy pulls another dirty trick, I swear to God even if he's a Dominari, I will beat him." Hyuuga spat. Everyone knew, even Hyuuga himself, that he won't as much as touch the strand of his hair.

"I won't let that happen." This time Kiyoshi's happy-go-lucky demeanor turned deadly serious.

Kagami placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, "Just like what Kuroko said while ago, we'll just have to teach their team how to play basketball."

Kuroko smiled seeing his team's resolve but he can't still shake the uneasiness he felt inside not when Hanamiya Makoto was practically boring holes on him by staring at him for so long with such intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm... hi?


	6. Chapter 6

_There is no such thing as a soulmate…and who would want there to be? I don’t want half of a shared soul. I want my own damn soul._

_ — Rachel Cohn _

* * *

VI : The Storm

* * *

Back when he was in the Academy for Omegas, there was a week that they talked endlessly about the three secondary genders and their classifications. One topic that everyone was seemed to be intrigued about was the top tier of Alphas which is _Dominari_. 

"Dominari is the rarest classification out of all the gender. Right now according to the records there are only 50 Dominaris registered worldwide. And we only have 5 here in Japan," his teacher explained. Back then he thought it would be impossible for him to meet one in his lifetime with the number his teacher said. Having five Dominaris in their country was no ordinary feat when some countries don't even have a single Dominari. Having five Dominaris in their country was no ordinary feat when some countries don't even have a single Dominari. And Kuroko wasn't really interested enough to meet one. 

With that much power in hand, he felt like it's impossible to meet a Dominari who's not arrogant. After all, people who are given power became drunk on them.

For about his whole duration on the Academy, his classmates would often rave about Dominaris and how it would be such a dream to be mated with one. 

"But isn't it difficult to be mated with a Dominari. Your body would have a hard time adjusting plus you'd practically need to stick with them all the time..." he heard one of his classmates logically said. Well, he thought back then, at least one of his classmates was thinking straight. 

"That's a small price to pay! Imagine having someone powerful next to you, protecting you..." Another classmate of his answered dreamily. 

"Well, whatever it is with only 5 of them in Japan do you think there's someone of our age? They could be years older than us."

"Doesn't matter! Age is just a number." 

Back then Kuroko thought how ridiculous it was and thinking of it now, it still is. He can't understand what's the fuss about being mated to a Dominari and yet, there he was, years after, mated to a Dominari. Talking about the irony of being the only one in that batch that's uninterested with Dominari only to be tied to one. He was sitting on the bench with their coach putting a suppressant bracelet on him while he waited for their game to start. A game against his soulmate's team.

"It's different..." Kuroko narrowed his eyes on the bracelet Riko clasped around his wrist, once she made sure the needle was plunged to the right vein. It wasn't the standard yellow pheromone suppressant bracelet that he has always been using rather it's red. 

Kuroko was quickly consumed by dizziness. His eyes landed on the device. It's stronger, he noted. It will probably take him five minutes to get used to it. That's all the time he's willing to spend in adjusting to the new bracelet. He can't be dizzy while playing. Not against Kirisaki Daiichi. And not when that game decides if they'll advance to Winter Cup or not.

"Oh yeah, why is it red coach? Did they finally made different colors for this?" Kagami asked.

"No," Riko stood up straight. "I think someone reported to the committee that your device needed to be changed to something stronger." 

"Looks good on you," Kuroko turned to Kirisaki Daiichi's bench. Hanamiya has his head lazily propped against his knuckle while his elbow was on the backrest of the bench. In his wrist was the red suppressant bracelet. 

There was part of him that didn't believe that the guy was Dominari despite his strong presence and that skillful use of pheromones and the mastery of dominance. But seeing him wearing a different colored bracelet felt like the final nail on the coffin or not. He can't still decide whether he'd entertain the idea of being mated to a top tier Alpha. 

Was his suppressant bracelet always that color? 

"Oh, that's why Hanamiya's bracelet had always been red?" Kiyoshi wondered. "I thought he just had it customized cause he's rich and all."

"What do you mean?" Riko's eyebrows pressed together. 

"He had always worn that color since middle school. There was even one time that someone complained about it. They wanted the same color but the committee declined." 

"Wait, with that personality of his doesn't he go around parading he's a Dominari?" Hyuuga clicked his tongue. 

"Actually... I just found out the other day," Kiyoshi answered honestly. Everyone in Seirin with an exception of Kuroko shouted 'what'. Kiyoshi had been associated with Hanamiya since they're in middle school. The two didn't go to the same school but they knew each other through the drama built around the Crownless Generals.

"And the other day was the first time I experienced him use dominance..." Kiyoshi trailed. "Thinking of it, no one probably knew he's a Dominari aside from probably Imayoshi... And the regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi." 

Kuroko just turned to Hanamiya who's now busy on his phone. Hyuuga has a point, Kuroko thought that with that arrogance of his, he'd be parading around with a sign that he's a Dominari.

He's a Dominari, the Alpha of Alphas and they're so painfully rare... Wouldn't anyone who manifested as Dominari be proud of it? Just like those Estendres he met a couple of times who acts as if everyone needed to cater to their every whim just because they're Estendres.

"Why would he reveal it to everyone just now?" Riko asked. Thinking of it, she always thought that Hanamiya Makoto being a Dominari is a piece of common knowledge to everyone that's why they're wary of him. The Seirin coach glanced at the Kirisaki Daiichi's captain slash coach. Would it be too far fetched if she concluded no one really knew much of him and they're just wary of him because of his dirty plays and unapologetic demeanor?

"It could be because of Kuroko," Koganei shrugged. "I mean he did saw his mate being close with another Alpha. It must have been an instinct." 

Everyone on the team looked at him like he just grown two heads and Kuroko was startled of the possibility. 

Mated Alpha and Omega tend to be subconsciously possessive and jealous.

"Koganei... Are you sick? This is probably the first time you made sense," Izuki gaped.

Riko shook her head lightly, "That's enough... The game is about to start. Just like what we talked about we need to make the most out of the first quarter. We must score as much as possible before they start using their cheap tricks." Seirin answered with a yes. "Okay, our starting would be Kuroko, Kagami, Junpei, Kiyoshi, and Izuki." The said players stood up and quickly lined up on the court. Opposing them was the starting of Kirisaki Daiichi except for Hanamiya and Seto.

Kuroko glanced at the Crownless General who was relaxed on the bench, legs crossed while Seto was sleeping next to him. 

"Your captain's not starting?" Kagami glared. 

"Well, he's a little lazy," Hara shrugged, sniggering. 

"Shut up, Kazuya." Hanamiya shouted from the bench. 

The referee told them to greet each other, after doing so the tip-off happened with Seirin quickly snatching the ball. And just like what they talked about, Seirin quickly dominated the first quarter. Scoring left and right. The opposing team didn't allow them to just score to their hearts' content but at the end of the first quarter, the score stood at 28 - 20 in favor of Seirin. But winning the first quarter came with a price of mental exhaustion. 

  
  
Kirisaki held off their rough play style for the first quarter and Kuroko wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Kirisaki playing clean put, not just him but everyone on the team, on the edge. It was as if they were flinching in every move Kirisaki does. Their bodies anticipating their rough play that never came and it disoriented them. While Hanamiya was just sitting on the bench, amused at what's happening.

Kuruko concluded that the latter enjoys driving people to the corner may it be physically or mentally.

In the second quarter, Hanamiya finally stepped on the court. "It's okay team! Let's turn the tide, I believe we can do it." He clapped and for a moment he looked like a model leader. Kuroko almost fell for the act until Hyuuga grumbled how much he hated when Hanamiya acted like that. 

The game began and a minute in it, Hanamiya smirked before snapping his fingers. On cue, Kirisaki Daiichi's screen became rough and they started being physical with Seirin—elbowing, stepping, and just roughly pushing them. And it was frustrating how well they utilize the referee's blind spots to do whatever they want. 

Three minutes in the game Kirisaki Daiichi closed the gap of their score and even scored five more. The only one who's not subjected to their dirty play was Kuroko and it made him more infuriated. Clearly, Hanamiya gave out an order to spare him. 

Was that supposed to make him happy? Cause he just felt twice mad. 

Kuroko began dishing out his tricks such as the vanishing drive and misdirection which helped Seirin to tie with the cheating team. The rough play continued bruising Kiyoshi badly as he tried his best to shield the team from their attacks. Kagami received some of their physical play as well but if it wasn't for Kiyoshi, Kagami would have it rough. 

Kuroko felt a fit of boiling anger in him. Humming under his skin. If it wasn't for the bracelet the whole place must have been filled with his pheromones. 

And it wouldn't be sweet or inviting this time.

"You're the infamous phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles who specializes in passes and misdirection," Hanamiya smiled, guarding Kuroko. The phantom didn't answer. "Our _skills_ would have gone hand in hand, Tetsuya..." He added before stealing the ball that was being passed to him. Hanamiya quickly sunk the ball—scoring. "But having an Omega of your caliber as a mate, I must say... It pleases me more than it should." 

Kuroko kept a stoic expression while Hanamiya walked towards the referee and asked to substitute a player. "Seto, you're up!" Hanamiya yelled at the sleeping player on the bench. 

Seto grumbled standing up. He then placed a conspicuous amount of hair wax, pulling his hair out of his face. The moment Seto entered the court the game became more intense that it made Kuroko wondered how in the world can the referee miss all the fouls that Kirisaki Daiichi had been throwing here and there. 

Hara tossed the ball for three-point but instead, it bounced off the ring where Seto and Kagami jumped for a rebound. 

"Ah," Hanamiya smiled. Kuroko froze. "My condolences," he added snapping his finger. Before Kuroko can turn to Kagami, the latter let out a loud shout, sprawled on the floor. Kagami quickly stood up and was prepared to punch Seto for what he did but Kuroko stopped him by pulling his ankles. 

"Kagami-kun, calm down please." Kuroko breathed. The coach quickly called for a time out in which he reprimanded Kagami for what he almost did while nursing him and making sure he wasn't injured. She also made sure to throw insults at the opposing team while she's at it.

"Thank heavens, you're an Alpha. If you're not I don't know what could have happened." Riko sighed. 

"Whether I'm an Alpha or not, it still hurts! Goddammit." 

The game resumed but something felt off. Kuroko had been feeling it for a while now since Seto subbed in. But he can't seem to pinpoint what was going on. While figuring it out their score tied once more but before the second quarter ends Kuroko found himself on the floor, nose bleeding after Furuhashi's elbow collided with his face when he mindlessly protected Izuki. The impact threw him against the ground.

"Kuroko!" Kagami snarled grabbing Furuhashi's collar but their team quickly pulled them away from each other while Izuki nursed Kuroko. 

"I didn't mean it," Furuhashi was dumbfounded from what happened. He was also nervous as he knew Hanamiya would be pissed at what happened. He turned to look at their captain who was just standing there eyeing his Omega. He almost looked worried but more than that, he looked pissed. Extremely at that that it's almost as if the dark aura was leaking from him. The Kirisaki Daiichi team looked at the raven worriedly. Hanamiya had always been one moody coach-slash-captain but nothing scares the entire team more than seeing him genuinely angry. 

Kuroko pushed himself up, wiping his blood using his wrist band. "I'm fine. It's an accident," he turned to the referee. 

"Can you still play?" 

Kuroko looked at the red one minute on the timer, "Yes... I can still play." He turned to Hanamiya Makoto. Despite the pheromone suppressant bracelet, his pheromones were leaking. And it was angry and buzzing. Kuroko deduced that it must be the Alpha instinct in him. Most of the mated Alpha can't control their anger when their Omega is put in danger.

"I'm fine..." Kuroko steadied his blue eyes on Makoto's raging amber ones. "Hanamiya-san," he added to make sure that the latter would snap out of his unwarranted rage. 

Hanamiya chuckled, raking his hair. "I'm fucking amazed at how much this is pissing me off." He turned to his team, ordering them to get back to their position. 

Kuroko kept his eyes on his Alpha, silently hoping that what happened would make him drop his rough play style but he must have been asking too much because, after that, the game became rougher and tougher until the half-time break intervened. 

When the buzzer rang, Kuroko turned to Hanamiya with a serious expression. 

"Why are you playing like this?"

Hanamiya didn't answer.

"Do you enjoy playing like this?" 

A chuckle escaped the Crownless General's lips, he paced towards the phantom. 

"Do I enjoy it?" He paused, mocking. "What do you think?"

Kuroko didn't answer. "Of course, I enjoy it. You should have seen the piece of work I did with your senpai last year," Kuroko's eyes narrowed, his rage hummed. His pheromones leaking despite the new bracelet he's wearing.

"This is not what basketball is," There was a low growl at his tone. 

"So, what's basketball? Humor me," the raven challenged. 

"Basketball is not something you can use to hurt people or break them just because you have nothing better to do." Kuroko felt his pheromones slipping. Mirroring the rage in him.

Hanamiya's stare turned into an icy glare.

"Is this the same shit you told your Generation of Miracles?" Hanamiya snapped. Kuroko was taken aback by what he said. His knees almost gave in as his pheromones turned from angry to guilty. "Tell me, did you tell those rainbow heads the same thing? Because if you didn't I'd be disappointed, Tetsuya." 

Kuroko felt his throat dried up. He felt choked up at what he heard from the Alpha. 

Hanamiya backed away to look at him better. "You're really something, aren't you?" Hanamiya allowed some of his pheromones to creep out. "Keep your pheromones in check, brat." Kuroko inhaled painfully, taking back his pheromones and finally noticing the pain on his wrist from the bracelet.

Hanamiya walked past him, towards his waiting teammates who are now heading towards their locker room. But Kuroko can still feel his breath against his ear while he whispered, "But you're interesting this way." 

He'd rather have a mate like this than those Omegas who knew nothing but to throw themselves to Alphas, Hanamiya thought but didn't bother saying. 

The break was spent resting and complaining about how rough the game had been for them. Kuroko was just silent in the corner bouncing between being angry about the game and about what Hanamiya Makoto said about the Generation of Miracles. 

How did he know about that? Kuroko clasped his hands tighter. Could it be that he had him investigated? He can do that, he has the power and money for that anyway. But why would he bother? Then Kuroko thought, he would definitely bother. He's a Dominari and all of a sudden he was mated to a stranger. He ought to know everything about the said mate. Kuroko felt more unsettled when he remembered how he spent a night reading whatever he could find about Hanamiya Makoto. 

In the third quarter, Kuroko was benched. Riko deduced that he needed to rest upon seeing how swollen his wrist had been due to the new bracelet. Not only that Kuroko had already used his misdirection and strength for the first half. The third quarter started the rough screen Kirisaki Daiichi use had been reduced but the uneasiness that Kuroko felt a while ago slowly unfolded before him. 

For some reason, Hanamiya had been predicting Seirin move with a 100% accuracy that he can steal the ball with ease. Riko had mentioned that if Kuroko was a passing specialist, Hanamiya was a steal specialist. Kuroko had noted how he was good at intercepting the ball during the first half but seeing it from afar took his skills to another level. He wasn't just good at what he was doing, he's damn good. Every move was executed with such precision, calculated even to the last second. 

This must have been what he meant when he said that, their skill would work together. 

The third quarter came to an end with a whopping 12 point gap in favor of Kirisaki Daiichi. Seirin had been tired and beaten plus they have been caught in Hanamiya Makoto's spider web which they fought hard to break off from numerous times but failed. 

"I think I can do it," Kuroko said. Everyone looked at him. "But I need you all to trust me." 

In the fourth quarter, Kuroko stepped in the game, subbing for Kiyoshi whom Riko had forced to sit the game out as he's already beaten enough. 

"Oh, your mate is playing again, Captain." Hara chuckled. 

"Whether he plays or not... There's not much difference." Hanamiya looked at him with cruel certainty. The web has been laid out perfectly. There's no way Seirin or even Kuroko could do anything about it.

Kuroko didn't answer and just fixed his wrist bands. The game began, Seirin still trapped on the spider web Hanamiya laid out until Kuroko finally laid his last card on the table. Hanamiya predicting the pass course, moved to catch the ball that Izuki threw towards Mitobe until Kuroko changed the pass course, surprising not just Hanamiya and his team but Seirin as well. 

"What? Did Hanamiya got it wrong?" Yamazaki gaped. 

"No, he can't get it wrong. That was the best route for pass..." Seto huffed. 

"Then what's happening?" Hara clicked his tongue, running for defense.

Hanamiya tried to regain control but again, Kuroko changed the pass direction slowly deteriorating Hanamiya's spider web. Reducing the score gap to just 5 points. Hanamiya cursed, running to guard Kuroko. His Omega proved to be more of a pain in the ass.

And he can't help but feel proud about it if only he's not also extremely pissed about it.

It wasn't that Hanamiya got the pass course wrong, it was because the phantom was changing the direction on his own. Even his own teammates don't know where he would be passing. 

The score tallied to 70-78 in favor of Seirin.

"A fucking pass that even his teammates don't know... How in the world am I to guess that shit?" Hanamiya snarled tapping the ball on whim causing it to go outside the court. Kuroko quickly caught the ball, he raised his head and faced Hanamiya who was staring right back at him. 

"I'm here because I want to prove the Generation of Miracles that their basketball is wrong. That what they did is wrong. They might have a wrong understanding of this sport but they'd never do something as underhanded as what you do..." Kuroko used his ignite pass, the ball cut through the air towards Kagami's hand. "This is not how you play basketball!" Kagami jumped for a dunk. Jamming the ball to the ring.

Hanamiya's eyes widened at what Kuroko did. If that ball hit him in the face, he's sure it would hurt. An amused laugh came out of him. Ah, this mate of his is really something. Now all the years that he waited was beyond worth it. 

Anticipation bubbled in him, he wanted to see more of him. He wanted to be caught off guard more. Be surprised by Kuroko Tetsuya.

Three minutes left before the game ends. Hanamiya raised his arm in the air and snapped his fingers. Seirin warily looked at the Crownless General. The last time he snapped his fingers they began playing rough. 

_What is it this time?_

"Let me entertain you, Tetsuya." Hanamiya smiled. The game resumed but this time Kirisaki Daiichi was not playing foul but it was like they transformed into a whole different team with better coordination and well-executed techniques. Their teamwork was no joke as well. The harmony they have was proof of how much they knew each other and how much trust they have for one another. They closed the gap of the score with Seirin only leading by four points. It was like they're watching a miracle before them. The team that is infamous for not playing seriously and just hurting people flooded the court with infinite potential. That made them shiver in fear. They could really lose to them.

"If they can play this damn well, why didn't they do it in the first place?" Kagami breathed hard. 

Last ten seconds, Kuroko thought. He quickly passed the ball to Kagami only for Yamazaki to intercept the ball tossing it to Hanamiya. Seirin went on full defense and as the timer runs out, Hanamiya tossed the ball in the air, almost similar to Aomine's formless shoot but with much more grace. What a strange yet beautiful form. It was nothing intense and it almost felt like it won't go in but it did. For split second, Kuroko felt like he finally saw the real Hanamiya Makoto who's hiding behind his cruel play style. 

The buzzer rang setting the score to 82-79 in favor of Seirin. Cheers from his team erupted, as they celebrated entering the Winter Cup. Kuroko turned to Hanamiya who walked towards him. 

Suddenly, the nostalgia of Aomine filled him. The Aomine who lost his love for the sports because he can't find a worthy opponent. The Aomine grew strong at such a rapid rate that no one was able to keep up with him. Was... Hanamiya similar to Aomine? Kuroko kept his eyes on the raven. Was the reason he never played like that is because he doesn't find it worthwhile? Or was it because no one really tried to draw that out of Hanamiya Makoto? Out of Kirisaki Daiichi?

Kuroko wanted to tell him how good he looked like playing like that but he doesn't think he had enough courage to do it.

"How did I do? Playing your boring game," the raven smirked. Kuroko kept his eyes on him, if he and the entire Kirisaki Daiichi played that way from the start, he's sure they will be in trouble. It's not like they'll go down without a fight but it wouldn't be easy. The possibility of losing was high too. 

Hanamiya Makoto just kept on surprising him. Playing like that and showing off his true skills 3 minutes before the game ended just because he provoked him. 

For some reason, his lips tingled. He suddenly missed the Crownless General's lips pressed against his. An urge exploded in him, an urge to pull the Bad Boy of the Crownless General into a kiss.

Was this how it's like to have a mate? You're just irrevocably attracted to your other half. Like how every piece of you scream so much with maddening intent to feel his skin against yours.

What a raw and scary feeling. 

"You looked cool." Kuroko allowed a genuine smile. "Cooler than I am willing to admit."

"I hope you savored every moment of it because you're not going to see it again," He placed his hand gently on Kuroko's head then walked his way out of the court with his teammates following him. 

"We'll see you around, Kuro-chan!" Hara waved. 

"That was not a bad game," Seto smiled. 

"Yeah, it's been long since the Captain used that strategy." Yamazaki placed his hands behind his head. 

"It's a boring gameplay, that's why he doesn't like it," Furihashi answered. He then turned to Kuroko, "Thanks for saving my ass from Hanamiya. See you around." 

Something inside Kuroko warmed up and he can't help but feel weird. One moment he was so mad at Hanamiya that he's shaking then the next he made him feel like he can do anything he wants him to do. He even left him in awe at his shooting form. Kuroko watched the Kirisaki Daiichi team's disappearing figures silently agreeing that it was a good but way too intense game.

Now that the game ended, when will they meet again? 

His body protested at the thought of not seeing his Alpha. Kuroko sighed. Now is not the time to be reserved... His body doesn't allow him to be. 

No matter how he goes through it, he's now Hanamiya Makoto's mate. 

That's just how it is. 

* * *

  
Author's Note:

I did my best to pattern the play to their match but that ain't what happened. Anywaaaay, if you noticed I kind of change Kuroko's line when he nearly ignites pass Makoto's head off. It just doesn't feel right for Kuroko to say that Hanamiya should get out of their way lol.

_**Anyways, Kuroko attended the academy for Omega during summer vacation before he entered middle school. He continued to attend it while he's studying in Teiko since he just needs to go once every week.** _

Also, I only have 2 pre-written chapters left for this. Hopefully, I started getting some kick again so I can write my other fics as well lol. 

See you again, desu! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Soul mates may be linked, but fight to separate, causing wounds and confusion. They teach what no one else can._

_—Donna Lynn Hope_

* * *

**VII : On the Ground**

* * *

  
"Makoto-chan!" 

Hanamiya raised his head, fingers combing his sweat-drenched hair. His eyes narrowed seeing a familiar figure walking his way to him followed by a tall tan guy whom he only knew from stories. 

"What do you want?" there wasn't any hospitality in his tone. He'd rather make it clear as early as now that he's not interested in playing Imayoshi Shouichi's little friendship game. Not when he's tired and somehow pissed.

"Ah, still as cold as ever." The Touou captain shrugged, smiling. "I just came here after I heard some weird rumor about you, I even brought my Kohai with me." He added, thumb pointing at the tall guy standing behind him. "You know him, right?" 

"Generation of Miracles ace player, Aomine Daiki." Makoto tentatively answered. His eyes landed on Aomine who has been staring at him, gauging. He's probably here because of the 'rumor' Imayoshi was referring to. 

Does this mean he will have to meet each member of the Generation of Miracles now that he's mated to their phantom sixth man? He felt like laughing at how ridiculous it was. Hanamiya wasn't exactly sure if he'd be piss or impress on how much Alpha his little mate is surrounded of. 

"Oh, Shou-chan!" Hara greeted, draping his arm on Hanamiya's shoulder. The rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi team had finally caught up to them. They're all tired from the game with Seirin but it seemed like they'll be twice tired after dealing with Imayoshi. Some of them even believe that they'll be more tired dealing with Imayoshi compared to playing with Seirin. 

Their captain-slash-coach has a somewhat bittersweet relationship with the latter. They have been acquainted since they were in middle school when they both studied at the same institution. They wouldn't really call their relationship as a friendship. It was more of Imayoshi blindly worshipping Hanamiya Makoto. The guy has no qualms in praising Hanamiya being a Dominari and he found pride in his every capability. 

There wouldn't be any problem if he were just one of those stupid followers of the raven, but Imayoshi begged to differ. Even Kirisaki Daiichi shudder at his obsession with their captain. Spouting endless nonsense of bringing Hanamiya into the glory he deserved. He even went far as 'plucking' out people whom he deemed unworthy to stay inside the Crownless General's circle. 

Hanamiya respected the vague relationship they have for quite some time before he finally put an end to his craziness which severed their ties two years ago but Imayoshi didn't seem to understand any of it and continues with what he does. Hanamiya, for the most part, was just tired giving a shit about his craziness.

In Imayoshi Shouichi's words, " _I am only raising an emperor whom everyone would both love and fear._ " 

Remembering those things made Seto cringed inwardly. If they have any choice, they'd rather not see the guy. But Hanamiya was still a little lenient towards Imayoshi which according to him was nothing but for old time's sake. 

The whole Kirisaki Daiichi doesn't even need to say it loud but they knew that Imayoshi would throw a fit when he found out that Hanamiya is not just mated but mated to an Omega to boot. 

Oh, the Touou captain hated nothing more in this life than Omegas. 

"Eh, why are you with Aomine Daiki?" Hara asked tilting his head slightly while staring at the formless shooter. 

"Idiot, he's going to Touou." Yamazaki clicked his tongue.

"Whoah, look at you snagging a Generation of Miracles for your team." Seto grinned. Mocking. Imayoshi just answered with a Cheshire like smile which quickly made Seto frown. The Kirisaki Daiichi center hated that confidence he has that says that whatever he does should no longer come as a surprise because he is, after all, Imayoshi Shouichi.

"Anyway," Imayoshi waved his hand. "I am not here for that... I heard that Makoto-chan is mated." 

A chorus of 'there it goes' echoed in the head of the Kirisaki Daiichi regular players. Some briefly glanced at Hanamiya worriedly knowing that the guy before them would definitely throw a temper tantrum. 

"They're not just mated. They're soulmates." Furuhashi nonchalantly revealed. Seconds of silence sat with them.

"Soulmates?" It was Aomine who broke the ongoing tension that was slowly and painfully building. "Don't fuck with me. Soulmates don't really exist." His stare turned into a glare all directed to Hanamiya. Without saying anything the raven knew he was being accused of playing some dirty trick to lure out the phantom sixth man into his arm. 

"Well, breaking news, Generation of Miracles-chan." Hara crossed his arms over his chest. "Soulmates do exist. And you're seeing someone who has a soulmate right in front of you now." 

"Aomine is right," Imayoshi interfered, pushing his glasses in place. "Soulmates are a myth created by hopeless romantics. A myth for the loneliest. You don't really expect us to buy that, right, Makoto-chan?" 

Knowing that it could lead to an endless discussion, Hanamiya let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't really care if you believe it or not. I'm tired. I'm going home." 

Right, he doesn't really need to explain himself to anyone. They can believe what they want to believe and he wouldn't really care. People who let what others say about them rule their lives are dumb. And he's not one of those. It will be a shame and a waste if he'd be one of those. 

He was about to leave when Imayoshi snatched his wrist, stopping him. Hanamiya landed a glare on the Touou captain. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Hanamiya muttered getting pissed. "Don't make me repeat myself, Shouichi." 

Aomine watched at what's happening before him. Realizing he was dragged into the drama of his evil captain made him put his face on his palm. He was lured by his words of Hanamiya being mated to his old shadow. It wasn't like Imayoshi lied, everything he witnessed during the match was enough proof for that claim aside from the vanilla scent the Crownless General sport which was too damn similar to Kuroko's that it gave him headaches from nostalgia.

Still, he thought how it's a little too much to be dragged into Imayoshi's little love problem. If you can even call it love.

His eyes landed on the Kirisaki Daiichi captain-slash-coach, it still unnerved him knowing that Kuroko was mated to someone like him. It felt surreal, he doesn't even want to believe it. But not believing it is basically denying whatever he witnessed during the game. He inwardly sighed, the moment he received a text message from Midorima saying Kuroko is mated, he had been restless. The two of them were no longer connected and what they had was simply all in the past now. He and every single one of the Generation of Miracles knew that Kuroko would be one day mated but to witness it happening just a year after they all separated ways was a whole new experience. 

An experience he doesn't particularly like. 

"Come on, Makoto-chan. I just wanted to know the truth," There it was again, that overly friendly smile he always wore. 

"I don't think I could give you anything, Shouichi. You know the answers you're looking for so stop trying to blow my fuse." 

"That's what his goal is. That guy is sick in the head." Seto can't help but butt in while rolling his eyes. Something about Imayoshi Shouichi makes his skin crawl. He's just that creepy.

Imayoshi Shouichi was born as a Menos. A Beta who will never understand the world of Alphas and Omegas. A Beta who could not be affected nor truly get the concept of pheromones. And Hanamiya knew that's where all Imayoshi's issues are coming from. The Touou captain felt inferior because of it and that inferiority was something he's unwilling to admit nor accept.

He's simply envious of the world he won't be able to step into no matter what happened. Menos tend to sigh in relief whenever they see how bad being controlled of pheromones is however they also held so much curiosity in what seemed to be a totally different world unfolding in front of them when they began to be associated with Alphas and Omegas. 

Imayoshi could go on forever telling how it's better to be a Menos and how much he despises Omegas but Hanamiya is sure that all of his action is just him being envious.

"Don't be like that, Kentaro-chan." Imayoshi turned sharply to Seto. Voice all friendly but his face was nothing but deadly serious. 

"Don't call me that, Imayoshi. I am tired of the game and we all just wanted to go home. Just watch some porn to get yourself off. Stop bothering Hanamiya." Seto had reached the limit of his patience that he didn't bother filtering his words. The more Imayoshi gets hurt, the better for him. The guy needs a huge dose of a reality check.

"What are you talking about?" Imayoshi smiled widely. He looked shamelessly proud that the whole Kirisaki Daiichi team made face. 

What a nasty, creepy guy.

"Damn you. We all knew that you just want Hanamiya to use his dominance cause that's the only time you can feel what pheromones are and what it can do." 

Imayoshi chuckled, "Why would I want that? Being under his dominance is painful. I wouldn't want to be in pain." 

Yeah right, they thought not buying a single word that came out of his mouth. Something is strange in that head of his. They wouldn't be surprised if he's into really kinky s&m shit.

"Ah, Shou-chan, stop it. We all know that's how you get off," Hara decided to join in. 

"We're really getting tired of your shit," Yamazaki added.

Aomine just silently watched everything. He would wince a little on the inside whenever the Kirisaki Daiichi team spoke rather too blatantly towards Imayoshi. He knew the guy has some loose screws in his head but he wasn't aware that he's on that level. Looking at everyone on Hanamiya's team, Aomine knew that all of them are quite the high-level Altos. Almost an Alpha but not quite there. His eyes landed on the back of his captain. He knew from the get-go that he's a Menos yet he commends how he dealt with Altos and Alphas with such confidence. He even believed at one point that only Imayoshi Shouichi could pull something like that.

"That's enough," Hanamiya snatched his arm back from Imayoshi. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

They all turned around and saw Kuroko breathing heavily like he just suddenly burst into a run to catch up with them. 

"What a timing," Seto grumbled under his breath knowing their chance to leave completely slipped off their hands now.

Hanamiya turned and walked towards his Omega, placing a hand on his shoulder. He removed his suppressant bracelet and let out some of his pheromones to calm the panting guy down. 

"Tetsuya... Something wrong?" Kuroko jolted hearing the worry in his voice. He quickly shook his head in response saying that he just wanted to talk to him about something. He knew Kuroko would one day come to him on his own accord but he never expected that it was after their game. He even mentally gave the guy maximum of two days. But then, Hanamiya Makoto is not really complaining, the faster things settle, the better.

"Tetsu," Kuroko snapped his head towards a familiar voice. It had been long since he last heard someone called him that way. It instantly brought back memories, both happy and painful. 

"Aomine-kun..." he whispered, staring at the guy in disbelief before finally realizing that he somehow walked into some heavy scene he doesn't have any idea what's happening. 

"I'm sorry." Kuroko turned to Hanamiya. "I think I interfered with something." 

"No, we're about to leave anyway." Hanamiya kept his eyes on his mate. 

"In fact, you did." It was Imayoshi who spoke, striding his way towards the two. "So, he's your mate." The way Imayoshi said those things made Kuroko turn to him, eyes narrowing. For some reason, Imayoshi sounded like a girlfriend who caught his boyfriend with his mistress. The analogy he came up with sounded ridiculous to the bluenette but that's how it felt like. And something about that made him feel unnerved. Mainly because the thought of someone claiming his Alpha kind of caught him off guard. The way it pisses him was a surprise too. 

"I heard so many things about you. You're Aomine-chan's old teammate right?" Imayoshi didn't even bother with pleasantries.

"Yes," Kuroko bowed down to him, politely introducing himself. He may be pissed but he still got his manners.

"I am not really interested but whatever," Imayoshi shrugged. He's annoying, Kuroko concluded but he kept his face emotionless knowing the guy was baiting him for any reaction. 

" ** _Shouichi_**." Hanamiya warned, glaring at the guy but Imayoshi just ignored him. 

"Well, for an Omega you sure are a well accomplished one." Imayoshi smiled rather too coyly. Kuroko recognized his tone. He had dealt with it for his whole life. People who looked down on Omegas. People who refused to recognized Omegas as equal or just as humans. For them, Omegas would always be at the bottom of the chain. Existing only for breeding purposes. 

"Thank you," he politely answered. He was still weighing in him if he was worth spitting fire with. His blue eyes glanced over at his Alpha who's starting to get pissed as he could feel the air around him starting to buzz. He knew that Hanamiya would take his side, his instinct will tell him to do so yet he felt like Hanamiya and Imayoshi had something between them which the raven would probably consider. 

And for some reason, that thought pissed him. The thought of Hanamiya being connected to Imayoshi pissed him off. Especially when the latter was not really hiding his claim over his own mate. 

"Hmm, you once played for a team dominated by five alphas... It's nice to see you're still... intact." His smile held so much malice that Kuroko snapped. With just the word ' _intact_ ', Imayoshi managed to insult him and look down on his old friends and teammates. Painting him as someone who would spread his legs for any available Alpha and painting his friends as someone who'd ravage anyone who's Omega. 

His friendship with Generation of Miracles may have ended in a bad note but they never once forced him into a sexual act just because he's an Omega. 

Before anyone could say anything Kuroko yanked his bracelet suppressant. Blood dripped out of his wrist as his pheromones flooded the place in huge waves. It wasn't sweet or enticing. This time his pheromones wanted blood. Screaming in rage. Something inside him just crumbled and for some reason, he felt like he could do what Hanamiya could do—use dominance.

In seconds everyone, with the exception of Hanamiya, slammed hard on the floor even Aomine who's a high-level Estendre. Imayoshi was also overcome by disbelief when he was brought down to the ground with the Omega's pheromones. 

Menos would always have this immunity when it comes to dominance or pheromones. The only time Imayoshi truly felt what pheromones could do was when Hanamiya Makoto used his dominance out of anger once. The experience shocked him but also filled him with thrill like no other. For the first time, he understood the power Alphas had. He understood the power Hanamiya Makoto had in him and he wanted more. He needed to feel and see more. 

But never would he thought that he'd live a day that he'd be brought down to the ground by a mere Omega. 

How in the world can an Omega use dominance? Their pheromones exist for nothing but seduction. A mating call. Such indecent and shameful use of pheromones. 

"I have dealt with people like you who looked down on Omegas like we're not humans. But you crossed the line." Kuroko narrowed his eyes, another wave of his pheromones consumed the place.

"Try to control it, you'll strain yourself," Hanamiya said, hand on his back. Soothing him. Comforting him. Trying to help him ease the anger that was consuming him. 

"H-how can an Omega use dominance?" Imayoshi spat, glaring at Kuroko who was looking down on him. "Makoto-chan, is it you?" in denial, he turned to Hanamiya. 

Hanamiya crouched down in front of him. "Shouichi, he's my soulmate. Do you really think he won't be able to do such a simple thing?" 

Imayoshi felt his jaw tightened while he fought the pain that was swallowing him. The confidence in Hanamiya's voice makes him want to vomit. 

How come the raven accepted that he was mated to an Omega? A dirty blood like Omega? 

No, Imayoshi screamed mentally. How many times has he seen Alpha fell into nothing at the hands of Omegas? Omegas are their Achilles' heel. Those filthy Omegas turn them into nothing but blind slaves. 

Even Kuroko wasn't aware that he could use dominance. He was just so angry at what he heard that something just came into him. It was like a surge of power imploded in him. 

Hanamiya was about to stand up when Imayoshi grabbed his arm. Nails digging on his flesh. He's clearly struggling with the pain his Omega's dominance gave him. "You are better than this! You can't let an Omega control you! You can't let those dirty whores stay with you. _You know this, Makoto... You know I'll make sure of it._ " 

Kuroko felt his anger doubled not by hearing Imayoshi's words but because he was holding Hanamiya. Without realizing it, he took the dominance a notch more than the place nearly shook. 

"Let go of my Alpha." Kuroko snarled. 

Hanamiya quickly slapped Imayoshi's hand away. Standing up, he faced Kuroko. Lifting his hand, he gently caressed the bluenette's cheek. He was shaking from anger. "Tetsuya, stop it, this will be dangerous for you." But his words were all unheard when Kuroko instinctively latched himself on the raven, snarling at Imayoshi who's writhing in pain on the ground. In a snap, Kuroko felt his body numb as what he did finally took a toll on him. Feeling heavy, he fell into Hanamiya's arm losing his consciousness.

As he fainted, the dominance was lifted.

"What the fuck..." Seto breathed hard, still on the floor. "You and your mate are fucking monsters." 

"I don't appreciate you calling us that." Hanamiya lifted the bluenette in his arms—bridal style. He was breathing quite heavily, sweat-filled his face and body. His temperature was raising, Hanamiya knew he would be consumed soon by high fevers. This was his first time using dominance and he used it rather recklessly. And dominance isn't something you should use recklessly as it could put a heavy burden on your body. 

Hanamiya felt his jaw clenched. He's sure that this was the first time he saw or knew an Omega used dominance. Kuroko just kept surprising him. Hanamiya mentally noted that he needed to teach Kuroko on how he could properly use dominance. 

"How... Just how... was Tetsu able to use dominance?" Aomine was in utter disbelief, pushing himself to sit on the floor. This was the first time he experienced being slammed on the floor through dominance. People had tried to use dominance on him multiple times but he had built a resistance for it. Never would he thought that the second person who'd succeed in making him kiss the ground would be Kuroko, his old /Omega/ teammate. 

There better be a good explanation for this.

"I don't think he knew he could do that himself as well," Yamazaki muttered while trying to regain his composure. "Omegas are not supposed to be able to use dominance after all."

"At this point, nothing surprises me anymore. However, Yamazaki is right... Considering how reckless he used dominance." Furuhashi added. 

"That's not him, I'm sure it's Makoto-chan who did it." Imayoshi gritted, pushing himself to stand up. Hanamiya looked at the guy who's shaking in rage. Imayoshi always took pride that he's a higher being compared to Omegas but Kuroko proved him wrong in the worst way possible—by bringing him down through a power that Imayoshi secretly long to have. 

"You can lie to yourself all you want but it is what it is." Hara glared at the Touou captain. "Just so you know, your idiocy _nearly killed_ all of us." 

"He's an Omega! A lowli—," Imayoshi wasn't able to finish what he was saying when Hanamiya landed his leg on his side effectively throwing him against the wall. He slammed so hard on the concrete that the others heard some crack as he probably broke some of his ribs. He should be thankful that the Winter Cup will take place a month from now, which would give him some time to recover. 

Hanamiya walked towards him, Kuroko still on his arms, he then placed a foot on his shoulder pressing him against the wall. Imayoshi grunted. 

"Shouichi, I let your fucking stupidity go numerous times for old time's sake but insulting my mate is just going too far. Tetsuya reacted first at your words but if he didn't... you're probably bleeding to your death now. Stop testing me." Imayoshi felt a shiver down his spine at the raven's tone. He went too far, he recognized. Hanamiya turned around and started walking away. 

They were not surprised to see Hanamiya snapped. It took him long enough to finally had enough of Imayoshi's shit. But they think he was still a little too nice to the Touou captain. If it was someone else, Hanamiya would probably break his arms and legs or so and walked away with no remorse.

Hara crouched down in front of the coughing Imayoshi who's nursing his side. "You do know you deserved it, right?" He smiled before hopping away to follow their captain. 

"Keep this up and you'll probably die early." Seto clicked his tongue. He was about to leave but turned to look at Imayoshi one last time. Seto, himself, knew there was no humor in what he said. Hanamiya could kill Imayoshi and he'd get away with it without even using his family's influence or money but by the mere law about Alphas protecting their Omegas. And if you take into consideration Hanamiya being a Dominari, the court would definitely take his side.

Dominaris are treated like national treasure after all. Which put them in much higher pedestal than everyone else. 

"Just so we're clear, we'll protect Hanamiya's mate. That's just how it is." With those words and a shrug, he left with the rest of his teammates as Imayoshi broke into a loud fit of laughter. Saying how things have become interesting and thanking Kuroko for the opportunity to prove Hanamiya Makoto that he needed Imayoshi in his life. 

"I didn't know you're this sick." Aomine looked down on him in disgust. 

"Aomine-chan," Imayoshi smiled, looking upon their team's ace. "Should I apologize in advance? Your old teammate really pissed me off." 

Aomine's eyes narrowed. "You are not touching Tetsu." For one, Aomine and everyone in Generation of Miracles would definitely fight with someone to protect the Omega. And second, the mere presence that Hanamiya Makoto gave tells him that he's not just an Estendre. He's unsure but he could feel it in his blood and bones that the guy could be a Dominari. 

And the most stupid thing you can do in your lifetime is to clash head-on with a fucking Dominari. 

"Ah, this is why Omegas felt entitled with all the Alphas going crazy over them. Tell me, Aomine-chan did your old team really didn't touch him." Aomine gritted his teeth, grabbing the collar of the older guy.

"I tend to overlook your craziness but you're starting to make me mad. We never touched Tetsu and Tetsu never seduced us or whatsoever like how you're trying to paint him as," If Imayoshi could only sense pheromones, he'd probably choke on how hostile Aomine's pheromones were. "Stop being an idiot." The formless shooter roughly let him go that he hit the wall once more with a loud thud. 

Imayoshi coughed. "Hmmm... I wonder about that..." he sniggered. Aomine felt his blood boiled. Just looking at his captain was almost enough to make him lose control. Before he does that, he decided to walk away and leave the guy alone. He's still young and the last thing he would do is kill someone due to blind rage. 

Well, thank heavens he always skips practice. He doesn't need to see his annoying face. 

* * *

**Author's note**

I have good and bad news: 

**good:** I updated. Huzzah. 

**bad:** the next chapter that I wrote months ago will be scraped off cause I hate it. I could probably add it on a special but that would need to wait. lol. 

**Also,** damn. Reading this and seeing how things unfold, this bound to be a long-ass fic lol. I haven't touch Akashi's arc yet and I opened Shouichi's arc. Imma cry. Plus I opened Kuroko having an attribute of Dominari. Oh well, I did build-up that he's not similar to other Omegas. But still. 

Anyway, highway, I'll see you again next time. 

Please leave love haha

Cheers, 

damareizuki


End file.
